Trunks and Pan: A Loving Couple
by trunks-pan4life
Summary: My fist fanfiction ever! Trunks and Pan love story where Trunks has to tell Pan a secret he's been keeping. How will Pan react to it or better yet, will he even get to tell her? read and find. Warning: This story does contain a Lemon!
1. Chapter 1: Where it begins

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF DRAGON BALL Z…I wish I did though

Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic! Yay! I hope you guys love it! My fanfic flash backs or memories will only be based on the true things that have actually happened in DBZ. This will make more sense in the story.

Yes I made their ages based on truth so sorry if you believe In close age marriage.

Son Pan: 18

Trunks Briefs: 32

Son Goten: 31

Bulla Briefs: 20

*Goku's Home*

"Come on Goten hurry up!" Trunks yelled as he was tapping his foot on the

ground. They were going to go out clubbing, but Trunks thought they were

going to be here all night. Just as Trunks was about to start yelling again, he

saw Pan wearing a very short red dress that showed her always covered curves.

She had on black heels about 2 inches high. *Why is she wearing that dress?

She hates dresses especially if they were that short.* Trunks asked himself as

she came down stares with Goten right behind her. "Hey Trunks. Ready to go?"

Trunks was immediately snapped out of his thoughts when Goten spoke. "I've

been ready since I got here." Pan ignored the two *so called men* and grabbed

her keys from the counter. "Grandma! I'll be back before midnight!" She yelled

as she ran towards the door avoiding confrontation with her uncle. The door

slammed and it caught the attention of the two half Saiyans. "Where is she

going in such a hurry?" asked Goten. "I don't know, but it must be important if

she's going in that cute dre…" He stopped after he realized what he was about to

say. "Cute what Trunks?" teased the son of Goku. "Nothing you big moron." He

smacked Goten on the back of his head and headed for the door. "Let's go. I want

to get there before all the entertainment leaves." Trunks said with a wicked look

in his eye. Goten nodded, and he followed Trunks to his new black convertible.

"You need to get me one of these." "Why should I? So you can use it to pick up

girls then sleep with them like you did with Gohan's car." "Hey that was only

once and like you don't do that." Goten punched Trunks in the arm before he sat

down on the passenger side.

*Fun House*

"Do you really think we're going to be able to sneak inside without anyone noticing?" "Of course. My brother would always tell me how he was allowed to go in when he was only 19." "Yeah but what if someone recognizes us while…" she was cut off when she noticed a real big guy heading towards them. "Umm Bulla." Pan stuttered, "Who's that?" Bulla turned around and saw the big guy. She also noticed that he had his hand behind his back. "Hey ladies." Spoke the man with a real deep voice as if trying to conceal his real one. "How about you come with me and I'll treat you two to some drinks. On me." He said with a smile. "Uh…I don't think so mister. Come on Bulla lets go." Pan grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to the parking lot. Before they can even reach five feet, the guy grabbed Pan by her waist and dropped her down to the ground. "Pan!" "Don't worry Bulla. I'm fine. It's this guy who should be the one worried." She gave him a death glare and started to get up, but he just pushed himself on her. "Who do you think you are!" She demanded. "A man who needs some pleasure for tonight." The guy just stared at her body and gave her a wink. "Bulla. Get in the car. Now!" Bulla did what she was told and got in. She started the car and waited for her next order. Pan didn't even struggle to break free she just waited for the right opportunity to strike. *This guy is going to wish he never touched me* As the guy reached down to kiss her, Pan quickly lifted her knee, hitting him right in his stomach. Pan pushed him off, but then she felt the urge to beat him up a little. *I bet this guy will just try to rape another girl if I leave him unharmed* With that she offered her hand to help lift him up. He surprisingly accepted, but he was even more shocked when he felt a punch to his groin. She then back flipped, breaking his jaw with her foot. "If you ever dare lay a hand on another girl in your life, I will be glad to show you real pain. This is not even a pinch of what I can do." Satisfied with the scared look on his face, Pan got in the car and drove off while Bulla just stared at her. "what's wrong Bulla?" "It's just that…you kind of raised your power level then dropped it down." "I had to. That way nobody can sense my energy."

Out of nowhere, Pan saw two fast coming lights. She could tell they were strong by their energy, but she hoped that they weren't familiar. The two men landed right in front of the car, making Pan lose control; thankfully, one of them stopped the car before they flipped. "Are you two ok? We sensed Pan's energy going up and down rapidly." Asked Goten. "Yes we are. We just had some trouble with some rapist, but we're…"Trunks quickly got Bulla out of the car and searched to see if she was hurt. "Where is he? What did he do to you?" "He didn't do anything. Pan was the one who got attacked, but she took care of it." Trunks let go of his sister and proceeded towards Pan. "Are you sure you're fine?" "Yes Trunks. We're fine." Pan got out of the car and started flying north. "Where are you going?" Goten yelled. Pan completely ignored him and kept flying. *I'm sorry Bulla you have to face this situation on your own* thought Pan as she knew that if they were both caught, they were eventually going to have to tell them where they were at. "I'm going after her." Said Trunks as he took off flying in Pan's direction. He couldn't seem to catch up with her, so he turned super and flew faster. After what seemed forever, Trunks noticed Pan's speed go faster. *How strong is she now? Last time I trained with her she was way slower* Trunks had a feeling he was getting out matched, so he decided to trick her.

Pan noticed his power disappear, so she figured he gave up and went back with Goten and Bulla. She stopped only to be grabbed by a big set of arms that felt similar to the guy that tried to rape her. Pan got scared because she knew nobody that can fly from outside her family besides villains. *ugh! This guys just doesn't give up! He's getting on my nerves!* Pan struggled to break loose but failed. "What do you want from me! I thought I made it clear to stop harming girls!" "What do you mean? I never did anything to harm you." Said the familiar voice. Pan noticed the voice and quickly turned around breaking free from his grasp. "Trunks I thought you were…" "Some stranger that was apparently harming you?" "Uh yeah…" Pan felt her cheeks blush from embarrassment.

Trunks noticed this and he looked away from her. He knew that she would get angry with him if he saw her with her face red. "Trunks?" surprised to have heard her talk to him he looked back at her. "Yeah Panny" "You don't have to look away anymore. I'm over that already." Trunks now knew Pan was completely different. He saw her figure change, her hair grew longer up to her waist, and she was actually dressing like a girl. "Pan what has gotten into you?" he asked a bit too angry with himself for asking that out loud. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you look like…" he couldn't find the words to come out. He had them just couldn't say it. "Look like what Trunks?" Pan was now confused that his own cheeks were redding up. She looked at what she was wearing and forgot that he has never seen her like this before. "Oh you mean the way I look?" "Uh yeah. I've never seen this look on you since you Bulla made you dress up on one of her sleepovers."

"Oh. Well we were gonna go out, but we got our plans ruined by some guy on the way…wait how do you know about what happened that night?" she asked flying closer to him. "Um well you know. I was just getting up for a snack and just over looked and…" Trunks quickly dodged an incoming blast from Pan. "I'm sorry Pan. I had to see." "Oh yeah well lets see if you'll be able to see after I blast your head off!" she yelled as she shot dozens of Ki blasts to him. Pan kept this on until she started falling to the ground because of her laughter. Trunks obviously didn't like this, so he just let her have her laugh then make his point to why he went after her.

Pan noticed Trunks just floating there with a mad face, so she stopped her laughter and waited for him to speak. Trunks saw her looking up at him, but he pretended to ignore her.

She grew irritated and started flying up towards him only to be given the look of disappointment. "Trunks?" he looked at her then turned around to give her his back. She was definitely surprised by his actions and was slightly offended, for she thought she did something wrong.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Pan asked with a confused look on her face. Trunks knew sooner or later she was going to snap at him, but he rather take his time on doing so. He loved to see her get worked up because then he'll be able to get a good fight out of it. "Trunks I'm asking you a question. If you won't tell me then I'll…" Trunks thought Pan was finally going to fight him, but to his surprise, he saw Pan flying away. *Why is she not fighting? She always fights me when I don't answer her. Something has to be going on in her mind if she won't fight* After thinking this he took off once again to go to her. *

*Why does he keep following me?* Pan thought when she turned around and noticed Trunks on her tail again. *This boy needs a life.* with that thought she powered up and flew faster. *Where am I?* She asked herself. *This place looks like….* her thought was interrupted when she felt someone grabbing her by the arms. "Trunks! Let me go now!" "Why should I? So you can fly away again?" he said with a big smile planted on his face. "Maybe but that's because…" "Because what Panny?" Pan raised her shoulders a bit to indicate that she wasn't comfortable in their position. Trunks let go and waited for her answer. "What do you do when you are completely vulnerable?" Trunks was now confused, for he has never been in that position before, not counting previous battles. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're trying to…" "Of course you don't! No one on this freaking earth does!" Pan turned around to hide her teary eyes. "Pan what's wrong? You have been acting very different today. Did someone hurt you?" "No Trunks! No one CAN hurt me. It's impossible unless it's some kind of unknown monster!" Pan suddenly bursted into tears. Trunks has never seen Pan cry before. He had no clue why was she crying, but he needs to know. "Panny why are you upset? What is the cause of your crying? You need to tell me."

Pan waited until she stopped crying to look up at him. "Everyone thinks of me as a freak. They expect me to be like your sister just because I'm a girl. That's why you see me in this horror of a dress. Because of Earth's ignorant people, I am forced to act like a girl instead of myself."

Trunks felt pure sadness in his heart. He had no idea Pan was acting strange just because of some stupid society beliefs. He tried to reply as gentle as possible. "Of all people Pan, I thought you would be able to ignore people's thoughts. Especially if it was about you."

Pan knew she had to get away before she cried once more. "Pan you need to forget what everyone says about you. Everyone loves you for who you are. Promise me you won't go on with this and just go back to the way you are if not, I will have to go into drastic measures." Trunks said with a warm smile on his face.

Pan looked at him and gave him a big Son smile, which he loved to see on her. "Ok Trunks. I promise I'll go back to my old self." She flew forward towards him and gave him a big hug. He gladly hugged her back. She released her embrace and stood flying there until she noticed Trunks reaching down to her ear. Pan felt a bit of a rush that she was floating back down before Trunks could've done anything.

Trunks was taken back at this. *Man. Can I ever get to tell her anything without her messing it up?* He flew down to her and soon they were facing each other again. There was now an awkward silence until Trunks stepped forward, getting closer to Pan. "Pan I got something to tell you…well actually I need you to do me a huge favor." *What can he possibly want?* she thought in a curious tone. Trunks knew she was going to kill him for asking her this, but she was his only true friend, other than Goten.

"Pan I need your help." "What do you mean?"

*Oh man. What has he gotten himself into this time?* Pan waited patiently for him to continue. She noticed that he was taking this seriously as he spoke in a solemnly voice. "Pan I…" "Yes Trunks"

"Will you um…uh…please would you…" Pan couldn't' stand it when people wouldn't get straight to the point. "What is it Trunks?" She yelled. "Pan I need you to go out with me tomorrow night" He said quickly, but Pan heard it as if he words were in slow motion. *He can't be serious…or is he?* "Please Pan," He begged, "I need your help with this. It will only be a friend-only date."

*So he doesn't love me…or at least like me. Well that's good! I'm glad he said it was a friend-only date, otherwise it would have gone terribly wrong for Trunks.*

"Well Pan? What do you say?" He asked her with pleading eyes. *Please let her say yes. Please let her say yes. I promise I will eventually tell her the truth* Pan nodded as she spoke. "Trunks I'll do it…" He was about to yell out of victory and happiness until, "But you'll have to tell me what is it you need help on, and you'll need to ask my parents to 'take me out' tomorrow got it?"

"Yeah I know, but at least you agreed." Trunks walked forward and gave her a huge hug that Pan knew was a thank you. "So are you taking me home or do I need to take the little boy home?" Trunks let her go and looked at her with a playful smile. "Ok, ok I'll take you home." "Thanks Trunksie-poo." "Jeesh why does everyone call me that?" He stated in an annoyed tone. "Because we all love you so much!" Pan said this as she jumped into Trunks' arms for takeoff.

Trunks just gave her a smile and flew her home.

Sorry if that was short or long, but I promise the next one will be interesting and will get to the more created stuff. Once again this is my first ever fanfic, so I would appreciate it if you guys can review and give me a thumbs up or down. I do accept flames and you are welcomed to give me any advice on whatsoever.

I don't know when I'll be updating. It depends how fast I can type this without anyone finding out…yes I know i'm to young to write lemon fanfics but I love them so yeah well…I'll post on my fan page when I'll be getting this done…please join "Son Pan Briefs" on Facebook thank you!

THANK YOU! And please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: The FriendOnlyDate part 1

Well guys here's chapter 2! Trust me it's really hard to write this story without anyone finding out. Thank you to my two reviewers. You guys are the best and I hope for you to keep reviewing! I really appreciate it to all those who have read, but if you guys can review and help me out, that would be AWESOME!

I don't really know how this story is going to end; fortunately, I do have this chapter in well order. Enough of my babbling, here's chapter 2 "The Friend-Only Date" Part: 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Dragon Ball Z

As Trunks flew Pan home, he was thinking how he was going to let her know what this date was going to be about. Pan was wondering what it was, but she knew Trunks would surprise her.

Pan always thought of Trunks just as a friend who, surprisingly, liked to hang out a lot.

When she saw her house under them, she jumped out of Trunks arms and landed on her front lawn. Pan turned around and gave Trunks a quick smile reassuring a thank you.

After seeing her walk into the house, Trunks took off flying to Capsule Corp. Once he landed on his balcony, Trunks immediately went to his king size bed for sleep.

Trunks couldn't think of anything better than sleep. He was too exhausted from the wild goose chase he had on Pan earlier. *At least she agreed.* with that in thought he fell to sleep.

~The Next Morning at the Sons~

Pan quickly got up when she heard her phone ring from her blue backpack. She answered the phone only to hear a yelling half Saiyan on the other end. "Bulla not so loud. I just woke up." Bulla calmed herself down before speaking. "Sorry Pan, but I just can't stay quiet." "Why's that?" Pan asked. "Because I just got the most handsome man on the face of this universe!" She began yelling again.

"Well who is it?" "I can't say" Pan sighed and just looked at her clock which read 6:18 am. "Bulla if you're not going to spill, then why bother calling me at this hour." She scolded. "I told you. I had to tell someone."

"Ugh! Fine don't tell me. I'll find out later. Bye." Pan quickly hung up after Bulla said bye. *Great now I'm wide awake*

*I guess now would be a good time to get something to eat* she stated as her stomach growled for food. Pan got her clothes and hurried to go take her morning shower. After that, she scurried down the stairs only to find her parents looking at her with scowls on their faces.

"Where were you last night young lady?" asked her angry mother, Videl. Pan just looked at them without saying anything. "Well aren't you going to answer?" she asked. "Umm…I was uh…with Bulla…we were just going out…"

"Without our permission or knowing." Gohan quickly stated while interrupting her. "I know but…" "But what Pan? Don't you know that we care about you?" Videl interrupted as well. "Yes mom but I just wanted to hang out with Bulla for a bit."

With that Pan just took off storming out of the house. Videl was about to go after her, but Gohan immediately stopped her. "Just let her go Videl." Videl nodded and headed to their bedroom.

Pan had no clue where she was going as long as she was away from her parents. She decided she would go pay a visit to Trunks since she still had no idea what their 'date' was for.

~Capsule Corp~

Trunks had just woken up to some strange tapping on his window. He noticed it was Pan so he immediately went to let her in. Pan saw him opening the door, but she was too interested on his shirtless body to even bother coming in.

"Everything all right Pan?" he asked as he followed her gaze. He smirked and then moved away to snap away her thoughts. "Sorry I had no shirt, but you did just wake me up." Trunks stated with his cute smile that Pan always loved.

*Why am I thinking like this? He's my friend; not the man I dream of marrying.* she mentally scolded herself. "Hey Trunks I need you to tell me what is it that you need me to do tonight." She asked as Trunks put on his shirt. "Well for starters, you'll need a dress." "What! Now you're crazy. I am not wearing one. Besides you said for me not to wear one."

*Man I forgot about that* Trunks quickly thought about it and decided to trick her into wearing one. "Yeah I know, but if you do wear one, you'll get a reward." You can see the smirk that was on Pan's face. *She looks gorgeous. Too bad she hates dressing up. I wonder…* he walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug that only surprised Pan.

They stood there hugging for a while; not knowing Goten was staring at them with amusement. "Ha! I knew it! I knew some day you two would end up together! Hahahaha!" Goten laughed.

Pan pushed Trunks on his bed and headed out the window once again. She began cursing at herself for letting him hug her. *Why would I, Son Pan, want to be with some jerk, who not only dates millions of girls, but also sleeps with them every night!* she scolded herself.

"Great thanks a lot Goten!" Trunks yelled. "Sorry I actually thought you told her that big secret of yours." Trunks sighed and stood up from his bed. You can tell he was upset even though he looked away from Goten. Goten knew he should give Trunks his privacy, so he left without saying a word.

*Now I can't tell her what I wanted to.* He deeply thought. *I wonder if she still wants to go on the date?* with that he got up and headed to his bathroom for a well-deserved shower.

~Satan Park~

Pan landed in Satan Park not too long ago. She decided to sit on the fresh grass that sparkled nicely with the sun. Everyone child was running around happily and cheery while she was there moping around in tears.

As she slowly fell asleep, she was awoken by a young man, who was not too bad on looks. "You know it's not safe to be here asleep." He stated. Pan's eyes shot opened and looked at the tall man. He had spikey, black hair and it was short as well. He was wearing a blue jacket that was the same color as his eyes. Pan felt she was starting to blush, so she looked away while standing up.

The man smiled at her reaction. "Hey there I'm Jiro Usui." Pan faced him, trying not to be rude. "Hello. I'm Pan, Son Pan." *Wow this guy is really cute!* Pan said to herself. Jiro looked wealthy, but he also had a nice body.

After getting annoyed by the silence, Pan decided to speak up, which she normally didn't like to do. "So are you from here?" "Actually yes and no." Pan didn't quite understand. "What I mean is that I live in Satan City, just not in this area."

"Oh ok I get it." Jiro laughed at the situation, so Pan just gave a small laugh as well. "So do you come here often?" Asked Jiro, hoping for a yes. He thought he stood a chance with this girl. "Um no actually, this is the first time I visit this park."

*Damn she looks good* he thought. Pan noticed him watching her and started blushing. Jiro saw this and tried to cover it up. "I'm sorry I was looking at that orange bandana you have there." He pointed at her right pocket and pan pulled it out. "Oh this? I've had this old thing since I was what, 12."

"I bet you'll look pretty cute wearing that." She blushed harder and decided that she had better leave before it was time to get ready. "I'm really sorry Jiro, but I got to go." "W…wait before y…you go, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" she asked quickly. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." *Is he asking me out?*

"Sure how about tomorrow night around…7. We can meet here."

"Ok that sounds great. I'll meet you here tomorrow at 7pm." "Okay bye Jiro." "Bye Pan." Pan quickly ran out of the park hoping to find a hiding place to fly her way home. She stumbled into an alley and went in. She checked to see if anyone was there then she took off flying.

*Finally I meet someone worthy!*she sighed and flew faster home. Once she reached her home, she landed by her window and went in. She hurried into the shower and washed her body. Then she got out, a towel wrapped around her. Pan quickly opened her closet to find her only dress lying on the floor.

*Oh that's right. I threw it the minute I took it off* she picked up the dress and noticed it was raggedy, so she left the room, after putting on a shirt and shorts, and went into the laundry room. She looked and looked but couldn't seem to find the iron. "Damn! Where is that blasted iron?" Pan kept her search on, looking through every possible thing like the washer, dryer, etc., until, "What are you looking for Pan?" asked Gohan in a very caring way.

"Oh um just the iron papa." She gave him a big smile. "For?" He asked. Pan can't let him find out. *He'll ground me if I don't tell him…but if I do then he won't let me go.* "Pan I'm waiting for an answer." Gohan began to think it was for nothing special just for ironing. Now that Pan made it look suspicious, he too was getting worried. He reached down to look at her straight in the eye. When they were at eye level Gohan began to speak, "Look Pan. You can trust me with anything. Even if it's about laundry." He began to chuckle lightly.

Pan loves her father, not counting when he loses his temper. She knew she can trust him, but to be safe, she will have to sneak her way out of this. "Papa?" Gohan was relieved to hear an answer at least. "Yeah sweet heart."

"I'll tell you what it is I need only if you promise not to go on a roaring rampage or say no. You have to let me."

Gohan nodded in agreement. "I promise Pan." *Well here goes nothing* she said to herself. "Can you tell me where the iron is that way I can iron my DRESS and go out tonight with Trunks?" she stumbled a bit when saying Trunks' name. Gohan didn't look displeased, but he did look rather happy. This shocked Pan out of her mind.

"Don't worry Pan. I know you must think why I am letting you do this, but there is a reason to it." Said Gohan. "What might that reason be papa?" she needed to know why he let her do this; it's not like him at all. Gohan stayed quiet for a while until he found the right answer for his precious daughter. "Pan look at it this way." Pan looked at him with reassurance. "I cannot tell you the real reason why…I can tell you I'm not happy about this but it's what destiny wants."

"Why papa?" *Don't tell me he actually thinks I belong with Trunks.* She didn't even want to hear his answer, so she took off running out of the laundry room, then ran to her room. She thought she was exaggerating the situation; she knew she was but that didn't stop her from packing. *I should go ask if Trunks actually has feelings for me. If he does I'll leave. I can't stand being around someone that will make me feel the way I did all those years ago…I just can't*

She began to cry at the horrible memory. Tears wouldn't stop coming out of her sad eyes that was once filled with joy. *I can't keep crying like this. I have to move on.* She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She grabbed her dress and put it on even though it wasn't ironed.

After combing her hair into a ponytail with her bangs in front of her face as always, she put on her heels and left her house. She figured her father would bring up their earlier conversation, so she decided to leave secretly. Pan got into her car and drove to Capsule Corp. to await Trunks there. Once Capsule Corp. was coming to a near, Pan parked her car near a secluded area and grabbed her luggage. She then opened the backseat door and placed her bag under the passenger seat so Trunks wouldn't see it.

She sat back down on her side. Once she got her seatbelt on, she heard a tapping on her window. Pan jumped in shock when she realized who it was. *Man* she thought as she let out a silent groan. She stepped out of the car and was met face to face with Trunks.

Trunks noticed her expression towards him so he decided to peak up first. "Are…y…you read…ready to go?" Pan eyed him up and down. Trunks suddenly felt nervous when he was the one that came up with the idea. "Something wrong?" Pan nodded no and stepped away from him. "Let's just get this over with…What is the reason you need me?" she said. "I uh….umm… need you to…ugh it's hard to explain Pan." *Why* she thought as she gave a heavy sigh to his answer. He laughed a nervous laugh when he saw Pan getting in her car. "Why are you laughing?" She asked as she gave him a death glare. "It's because we're not going in your car tonight." "What! Why not?" she yelled. "I have a private limo waiting for us that's why." He explained while trying to contain his laughter at the thought of Pan being with him inside a limo.

"Ugh! Fine!" Pan agreed as she stuck her hands up in the air.

Trunks just let out a short chuckle and started walking to where the private limo was parked. Pan followed him until he stopped, making her crash right into him.

"Hey what's the big idea!" "Shhh!" was all he said as he grabbed Pan's hand and lead her to the limo. When they finally got to the limo, Pan let go of Trunks' hand. "Trunks can you wait here I forgot something." *What now* Trunks thought as he nodded in agreement. Pan smiled at him. *Ugh how did I forget my bag!* she scolded. *wait!* She stopped right in tracks when she realized something. *Where do I put my bag in the limo so Trunks won't find out!"

She decided to sneak it in the trunk before he can even see her coming. She grabbed her bag, locked the car doors, and walked back to the limo. Pan then took out her cell phone and texted Trunks.

_Trunks…I need you to close your eyes until I tell you to open them ok. You won't regret it. I promise._

_-Pan_

Trunks read the text and replied

_Okay Panny but you better be right. ;)_

_-Trunks_

Pan hurried inside and closed the door once she was in the limo. The first thing she saw was Trunks sitting on the comfy red seat with his eyes close and a small smile.

*He's probably thinking I'm going to GIVE him something* she laughed to herself. After hiding her packed bag under the seats, Pan couldn't help but look at Trunks. She felt bad that he was expecting something, so she walked over and sat next to him. She can feel him getting tense, so she got closer to his face a planted a little peck on his cheek.

Trunks opened his eyes in shock. *Why did she do that?* "What was that for?" He asked confused. "Uh just to do it I guess." Pan replied. "Ok…I honestly wasn't expecting that." He said as he began to blush. "Really!" *Whoops* "Yeah why?"

"Ugh never mind. Let's just go already…we're late." She complained. Trunks nodded and signaled the driver to start driving them towards their destination.

~Limo~

Trunks kept starring at Pan with interest. He was still wondering how he was going to tell her. *I need to lure our conversation into It.*Pan noticed how deep in thought he was, so she decided to play a little game with him. "Hey Trunks" She said as she sat closer to him. "Yeah Pan." "I was wondering…ummm…do you want to play a game while we get there?" She said stumbling a bit because of attention she was getting from Trunks. For some reason, he always paid close attention whenever she talked. Pan still has no clue to why he does that.

"Uh….sure why not. What game did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking about a truth or dare kind of thing. How about it?" *Sure at least I can trick her into telling me some secret stuff* He let out a light chuckle while nodding at her. "Okay then!" She said as she clasped her hands together. "You go first." "Why me?" he asked. "This is your limo, so you should get to be the one who goes first." "Well ok then. Truth or dare?"

"Hmmm…I pick DARE!" she yelled. Trunks ended up with an evil grin on his face that let Pan know she was in for it now.

Sorry guys but that's it…for now. I had to end it here because I will be limited on the computer since I won't be here that often. I really wanted to go into the dare, but I decided to leave you with a cliff hanger. I hope I get a lot of reviews this time. I only got two that got me through this. Thank you very much to

WithoutWingsX

.180

Keep on reviewing thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: The FriendOnlyDate part 2

Hey Everyone! I have finished chapter 3 just for you guys! This is really tough to work on, trust me.

So far Trunks and Pan are in the limo heading to their 'date', but Trunks still hasn't told Pan what it's all for. I know I have been forgetting some stuff, and that's only because I forget sometimes what I write. This is due to the fact that I have to write this story at different times.

Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!

"Okay Pan," Said the half breed. "Since you're feeling so confident about this, I dare you to," Pan wasn't sure about what his dare might be, but she knew it wasn't going to be pretty. Whenever they played Truth or Dare with their friends, it was never innocent game play.

After thinking about it for a good minute, "I dare you to stick your head out the top window and yell 'IT'S PARTY TIME'." Pan looked at him with bravery. She thought it would be a lot tougher than this. *Too easy* She thought. Just as she was about to open the top window, Trunks grabbed her hand. "I wasn't finished Pan."

Pan sat right back down her seat and waited. "You have to yell as hard as you can, so the whole world can hear."

"Okay. That should be easy enough…" "While 'flashing' everyone as well." He finished. Pan could've sworn her heart stopped beating. She was really in for it now. *Why? Why Trunks? Why?* She whined in her head. "Um uh Trunks?"

"Yeah Panny." *Ugh I hate that name, but I don't feel any anger towards him.* "Do I really have to?" "Well you don't have to." She was relieved for a second there until, "You don't have to do the dare, but you will have to suffer for it." She just couldn't believe this man. *What can this 'suffer' be?*

She nodded for him to continue. "If you don't do the dare, you will have to live at Capsule Corp. for a whole week. You can't leave any day earlier." Trunks had her where he wanted her to be. *Perfect* Thought Trunks. *She would never go that low; it's way to discriminating to her ego.* He waited for her answer. Trunks didn't want her to do the dare. He felt so bad that he was about to call off this game when Pan called his name. "Trunks?" He looked up at her. He noticed how beautiful she was, well how beautiful she IS. "Yeah Pan." He smirked knowing he won. "I'll do it." She said with great courage. This definitely surprised him, no doubt about it. "You will?" he asked. "Of course. I mean if you really want me to."

"Uh…umm…well ok then do the dare." He murmured loud enough for her to hear. "Great now let's get this over with." She opened the top window and stood up until her head was out. Trunks was in shock. *Is she trying to avoid me?* He wondered. As Pan lifted herself, by flying of course, she began to lift up her dress. Trunks began to feel uncomfortable because of his growing erection.

*Damn! I forgot she had a dress!* He yelled at himself for making her do this. Right when Pan was about to fully reveal herself, Trunks pulled her down and shut the window closed. "What's your problem?" She yelled.

"Were you really going to go through with this?" He questioned. "Yes why?" They stared at each other. Trunks' eyes showed respect and concern, while Pan's eyes showed confidence and willing to do anything.

"You are not doing the dare I'm going to change it."

"What! Why!" Pan commanded. "Because it's MY LIMO, remember?" She couldn't argue only agree. "So I suppose I have to stay at Capsule Corp. for a whole week?" "Yup" he smiled. "Ugh! FINE!"

"Jeesh Pan lighten up. At least Bulla still lives there." "Whatever."

Trunks just laughed at her attitude. Pan saw this and decided to end it. "Trunks quiet down or I'll leave." She ordered. "OK I'll stop" he chuckled.

"Um Mr. Briefs?" Trunks was snapped out of his laughing and turned to see his driver outside his door. "Yes Hector." "We have arrived at your requested destination." "Oh thank you Hector." Trunks said as he tipped him with a 50 dollar bill. "What's this for Mr. Briefs?"

"It's so you can keep this 'date' our little secret got it?" He said with a whispery tone. "Come on Trunks." Said Pan. Trunks nodded and lead her to the restaurant's door. "You didn't have to suggest the game you know, or even pick dare." He whispered in a very quiet tone so only Saiyan hearing can hear. "Yeah I know, but I didn't expect you to go that low."

"Never underestimate me." He said. She looked at him and reached for his hand. He looked at her with shock. "What are you?" "Shhh!" She hushed. "You said you needed help, so I figured you were in some kind of trouble and needed to bring a girl."

"Well um…no actually I was going to…" Trunks was interrupted by a tall masculine man who looked like he was angry. "Excuse me sir you're in my way." He grabbed Pan's hand tighter and pulled her away from the man. "Yeah so what? You have my girl."

Trunks glared at the man then he looked at Pan to see if she recognized him. Pan kept staring at the man. *He's that same guy who thought he can have his way with me. I can't believe he healed already. Well let's see how he treats me this time.*her smirk told Trunks it was the guy who tried to rape Pan and his sister.

The man reached out to grab Pan by her free arm and pulled her away from Trunks. He started smiling an evil smirk at Trunks then he began to brush his hand on Pan's waist. She didn't look comfortable, nor did she look mad. *Why isn't she doing anything?* Trunks asked himself. Pan let the guy touch her waist. She wanted him to make her feel defenseless, so Trunks can see what she meant. *Come on Trunks any time now would be great.*

As soon as the man reached in to give Pan a kiss, Trunks immediately punched the guy right in the face, making him crash into the street, 10ft away. He then made sure to send a Ki blast so that the guy knew Trunks was way stronger.

Pan smiled for some reason. She was glad to be rescued. She loved the thrill of being in danger. *Why do I love this feeling? I should just give up on my training. At least I know someone will be there to save Me.* Pan knew this wasn't a good thing. She even accepted she was acting like a slut, but she didn't know why. "Hahaha! That's what you get you stupid perv." She laughed until she received an angry death glare from someone unexpected.

"You think this is funny, Pan!" He scolded. Pan was surprised at him. He never got mad at her like this before. "You think it's ok to let yourself be taken under control? To just let him do anything to you?" his power level began to rise. This grabbed Pan's attention. "When will you listen, Pan? You were never like this. You always respected yourself that you would beat up any guy who gave you a flirty look! Now you just let those guys do whatever they want to you!"

"No it's not like that. You don't understand." "I don't need to understand!" People now began to stare. Pan had to leave, now or never. "Pan I told you to quit this! I told you to be yourself. You even promised me you wouldn't act like this!" *Why does he even care? All I did was accepted the thrill.* "Are you even listening to me now?" Trunks couldn't control his anger. He wasn't angry at her just at her foolish actions.

"No Trunks. I'm not listening to you!" She had it. "If you really thought I was that innocent, then you were never my best friend." This hurt Trunks all over. He felt guilt wash over him, but it shouldn't be there. Trunks and Pan looked at each other. Anger filled their eyes. "Good bye Trunks." She finally spoke. "I never, in my whole entire life, want to see or hear from you ever again, got it?" She threatened before she ran to the limo to grab her bag. After getting her bag she turned around to see Trunks in the way.

"Move Trunks!" "Why should I listen when you don't?" he screamed. "You were just going to leave after tonight. Not enough 'thrill' for you here?"

"Drop dead Trunks! You know nothing about me and you will never hear from me ever again so go to hell!" She screamed. Pan then took off to who knows where. *I have to leave. I have to leave! Somewhere no one will suspect.* She felt tears rolling down her eyes. *Ugh! Why did he even ask me on this so called 'date' if he can't accept how I am?* Pan flew faster and faster to somewhere far away. As she flew farther away from Satan City, Pan unzipped her bag to get out a Ki suppressor. It was the only way she will be able to hide from her family and friends. *Why did Trunks have to be the one to give me this?*

She adjusted the size so that it can look like a simple bracelet. *Thank Bulma for inventing this.* She sighed, knowing she was going to miss everyone back at home. *I don't know why, but I have a feeling there's more trouble along the way.*

~Back at the Restaurant~

Trunks immediately took off after her. He can't let her go. He just can't lose her. After about 10mins of flying, he couldn't seem to catch up with her. Even though he was in Super Saiyan already, he couldn't catch up. Then out of nowhere, he lost track of her energy signal. *Damn! Where did she go? Wait!* he stopped flying. *She must have put on her Ki suppressor. Man now I really regret giving her that for her 15th birthday.*

Trunks sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to find her as long as she was wearing that. He looked up to see the shining stars then he looked up at the full moon. "Pan I'm sorry." With that he flew home and only hoped that she would come back to him.

He was disappointed in himself for not telling her the truth.

That's it everyone! Hehhehehe….i will be posting chapter 4 this week for sure I just need to find the secretive time to do it…..i mite even do it today if I get a lot of reviews! Plz tell all ur friends and readers to read and review my story thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: Danger awaits

What's up my favorite readers? I really do hope that you guys all love my fanfic so far. I decided to give you all two chapters this week since I have been updating a month late. Sorry about that. The last chapter was short, I know, but that's because I wanted to start this one with a fresh start. This is due to the fact that the last chapter was about their 'date'. This one has nothing to do with it.

Trunks: Why did you make me have that fight with Pan?

Me: Because it's MY STORY, remember?

Trunks: Damn you!

Me: *winks* Enjoy Chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z!

~Somewhere in Japan~

Nothing but dark alleys and wrecked up houses were seen. She already didn't like this place. She had no other choice, unfortunately. She yawns as she flies down and lands in a deserted street. *How did I end up here.* She wanted to find good shelter due to her lack of energy.

She walked down the street in hopes of finding some sort of cheap motel that she can afford. *I guess I'll have to use my money to get out of here. I only have 100 dollars to survive with. I knew I should've just taken my parents credit Card.* she stopped herself immediately. *I'm not a thief! I'm a Son!* She declared to herself. As she quickened her pace, she came by a small motel. She smiled, knowing it was her only chance of regaining her energy.

~Charlie's Sleepover Motel~

Pan walked into the motel. She took in the amazing view of the place. It was beautiful, especially compared to the rest of the town. The walls were shining gold with roses added for an outstanding view. In the middle was a desk where the recipient stood, waiting for Pan. "May I help you mam?" asked the average sized man.

Pan turned to face the man. He was wearing a black vest with black formal pants. Along with a white button shirt, he also had on some sort of handcuffs that looked to fake to be real.

She couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. "Can I help you?" the man asked again. Pan snapped out of her thoughts and walked up to the counter. "Um…yes I uh need a place to stay for the night." The man eyed her up and down. It looked like he was more interested in her than what she requested. "Is something wrong mister?" she asked nervously.

"Not at all sweet heart. Not at all." He said seductively. Pan gave him a glare and before she can do anything, she was pulled into a room. Then she got handcuffed by the man and blind folded as well. She was left there all alone. *I knew I shouldn't have left my guard down. Now look at me.* she scolded.

After waiting for about 10mins, Pan heard some door screeching. She didn't panic at all. She sat there and waited to see what would happen. *Here goes my addiction to thrill controlling me again.* she thought, as she felt somebody grab her by the arms and pulled up. She let herself be taken to another room. It was noisier than the other.

"Everyone!" A man called out. All the people in the room turned to look at him. "We have a new recruit!" Suddenly the blind fold came off and before she had time to beat up the guy who did this, she was pulled away to, yet, another room. "What's going on?" she asked calmly once she found herself in a room with a bunch of girls.

"You have been kidnap to be a slave, one could say." A girl with black curly hair said. "Where am I and what do you mean kidnap? They can't do that." She said confidently. Two girls began to laugh at her remark. "Why not darling?" one teased. Pan smirked, knowing they would be in for a shock. She walked from her spot and ripped her handcuffs off.

All the girls grew quiet and were in complete shock except for one. "Strength won't help you here sweetie."

Pan looked at her with a small smile. "Why not?"

The girl with black curls turned around and walked away. Pan quickly left to follow her but was stopped by a very tall guy. "Move it!" She didn't care who this guy was; she just needed to get out of here.

"And why would I do that?" The man asked once he had her in a tight hold. Pan grunted in pain. She never knew a human can be stronger than her. "Now now. I won't hurt you, but you will have to do something in return." The man picked her up and carried her to a queen size bed.

"Everyone leave now! I need to show our newbie how it's done." He said as he began to lick her ear and touch her breasts. Pan began to panic now. She was trying so hard to get out of the guy's grip but failed. He started to kiss his way down to her legs, where she was easily vulnerable due to her dress. *Curse you Trunks for making me wear this thing!*

He began to lift up her dress and pulled down her panties. He can tell she was fresh. Once he knew he had his member up, He kissed his way up to her genital. *He can't be serious! That's it I've had enough of this!* before he can touch her down there, Pan broke free from his grasp and sent him flying to the next room.

"Who do you think you are? Have you been keeping these girls in this prison?" She yelled as she stretched. The guy was confused. *Why is she stretching? She's crazy if she thinks a GIRL can beat me!* He thought.

Once she finished her stretching, Pan went to the man and asked, "What's your name!" The guy grew pale all of a sudden. "Enrique." He mumbled. *Too easy.*she thought. "This is what I hate!" she yelled. "What?" the guy asked.

She glared at him. "I hate guys like you who think they are so super strong, and get their butts kicked by me. You're probably wondering why a GIRL is beating you up. Well ENRIQUE, guys here on Earth are nothing but plain WEAK!" Enrique was too scared to even notice her insult.

"Bye you idiotic pervert!" with that she left the broken room and went to go look for the other girls. She found them trying to seduce a young man who apparently wasn't interested. Pan broke down in tears.

*How?* she thought as she cried and cried. The girls turned to looked at the poor girl and walked up to her. Then one spoke up. "It's ok. I'm sorry you even got into this place but" "But what!" she yelled as she faced them. "He couldn't even touch me! It's this guy who I'm Kami damn ANGRY at!" she was furious. Never in her life had she thought she would ever see this man again.

The man looked at Pan and smiled.

~Capsule Corp. ~

That night, Trunks lost all hope. No, more like lost a part of him. Pan was his best friend even though he never told her. Before he walked through the doors to his office, a lady stopped right in front of him.

"Mr. Briefs I need your help!" the lady yelled. "If it's another scam to get me to sleep with you, then count me out Jessica." He continued to walk past her, but was stopped when she reached out to grab his arm.

"No, it's not that Mr. Briefs. There's a man down stairs who would like to speak with you."

"No there isn't. I just came into Capsule Corp. there was no one there." Trunks was too tired to deal with his father right now. He knew it was. He had sensed his father coming once he got inside, but decided to ignore him.

Jessica gave up on the lavender hair man and went back to work. Trunks entered his office and locked his door. He didn't want anybody to bother him while he was still hurt.

As soon as he sat down, he heard a tap on his window. Suddenly he grew happy when the thought occurred to him that it can be her. *Is it really Pan!* He thought, but his thoughts completely changed when he saw that it was his own father, Vegeta, his heart was no longer filled with happiness.

Vegeta let himself in and walked up to his son. "Trunks I need to have a word with you." He spoke calmly. "What is it?" Trunks replied rudely.

The prince of Saiyans frowned at this. "Have you told her yet?" He asked naturally. Trunks turned to look at his father. He was confused. "Tell who what?"

"You know what I'm talking about boy. Don't play dumb with me!" He scolded. *Oh man did he know?* He complained in his head. "Uh actually I don't."

Vegeta sat down on Trunks' office couch. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this. "Ugh. Putrid humans and their retarded minds." He cursed. "You are a complete fool for trying to 'date' her."

"How do you know about that!" he demanded. "Don't raise your voice Trunks. Your mother does work here." Trunks cooled down before speaking, "Sorry father. It's just that I thought I could've told her." "You can still tell her. She does live at Mount Paoz."

Trunks' eyes began to tear up. He couldn't find the right words to tell his father that he failed. Seeing a tear drop fall across his son's face, Vegeta walked up to him. "She left didn't she?" he asked. Trunks only nodded. He couldn't even speak because it hurt so much that his best friend was gone. "Just go look for her. If you want her, then you'll find her." Vegeta took his leave and left Trunks to cry out his pain he's been holding in.

Trunks pulled himself together after being in his state for a good hour. As he got up, he felt something wrong. He tried to sense for any energy spikes or drops but felt nothing. *Pull yourself together Trunks. You're just hurting from your mistakes.* He was about to sit down in his chair when he fell to the ground.

Something was wrong and was affecting him? He tried to get up, but he fell right back down. *What's going on?* he thought. *Something's wrong. I just know It.* He tried to stand once more. This time he got up enough to sit on his chair.

~Pan! ~ Trunks tried to call her with his telepathy. He had a feeling Pan was the one in trouble. *No use. The Ki suppressor must be able to cut any kind of Ki transmitters. "Why am I getting hurt for no reason?" he gasped as he felt something inside of him getting torn up inside.

~Curse you Trunks! ~ Trunks eyes were now wide open. ~Pan? ~he tried. ~Pan! ~ No answer. Trunks was washed up with guilt. He knew she hated him. Probably forever. He wasn't going to give up. Trunks had to find her and tell her what she needed to know before she does something reckless.

Trunks got up and flew out through the window. Hoping to find Pan somewhere in Satan City, he flew faster and faster. *I have to find her. I know she's in some kind of trouble. I just know It.* he began to smirk. *She's probably crying for someone to come save her. Pan I hope you're ok. I need you.*

Yes I know I know. I should be updating fast like this, but it's really hard. I was lucky enough to have had the house to myself for 2 hours to write this.

So what do you guys think will happen to this guy who Pan saw? Who do you think it is and why is Trunks getting hurt for no reason. If you have any ideas, please leave them in your wonderful reviews! I should be able to get chapter 5 done by the end of August.

I wish it were sooner but I start school next month and I'm sure some of you readers have school as well. THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!

Any questions? Feel free to ask me in your reviews as well!


	5. Chapter 5: History

Hi everyone! Thank you all who reviewed my first ever fanfic! I'm so happy I can actually have readers read and take time to review.

On the last chapter, Pan almost got raped! Yeah I know that's probably impossible, so I decided to make that horrible rapist strong. Ok enough of my babbling, time to see what happens to Trunks and Pan!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM DRAGON BALL Z! :'(**

~Capsule Corp. ~

Silence was heard in the kitchen when there is usually talking and fighting going around between the two half Saiyans. As Bulma walked in, she only saw her husband eating his breakfast. She then noticed Trunks and Bulla's seats were empty. "Vegeta, where are the kids?" She asked.

"There not here." Bulma glared at him. "I know there not here! That's why I'm asking where they are!" Vegeta covered his highly sensitive. "Don't yell women! It's way too early for that."

"Sorry but I'm worried for OUR kids." Vegeta gave her a reassuring look. "Bulla's with Goten." Bulma fell anime style. She almost choked to death because of her husband's comment.

"With Goten. She's with GOTEN and YOU"RE OK with it!" She began to yell again, which made Vegeta cover his ears again and gave her a death glare.

"Yes I am woman. Now stop yelling and let me eat or else." He warned. Bulma calmed herself once again before she spoke. "What about Trunks?"

"What about Trunks?"

"Where is he Vegeta?!" She yelled. "Ugh! He left on some business trip." "Business trip? There aren't any business trips for two whole months. You're hiding something." Vegeta can't let Bulma know where Trunks was. He knew Trunks was looking for Pan, and he didn't want Bulma to worry.

He got up without a word and picked up Bulma. "Hey you haven't answered my question Vegeta." She said as she struggled to break free from his grasp. "I know, but you getting all worked up got me hungry." He replied while saying the word 'hungry' seductively.

Bulma got chills all over and decided to 'feed' her Saiyan.

~Eastern Japan~

*Where is she!? I've looked all over the main parts of Japan where Pan loves to be.* Thought the half Saiyan. Suddenly, he stopped his flying. *Wait! Ugh! How can I be so stupid? Pan would never run away somewhere where we would find her! I'm such an idiot!*

Trunks flew as fast as he can to get out of Eastern Japan. He ended up in a small deserted looking town. *I guess I'll start asking here.* he thought as he walked into a surprisingly good looking motel.

~Charlie's Sleepover Motel~

Pan was bursting into tears as the man she most certainly hated walked up to her. "Panny what's wrong? Still mad at me?" the man asked. Pan did her best to look at the man with hate, but she couldn't. This man has given her everything.

Ever since there fight, she never wanted to see him. "Come on Panny. I'll take you home." Pan's sad tears turn to tears of hate. "How many times have I told YOU especially to never call me that?" She yelled as she got up and kicked him right in the face.

"Only my best friend can call me that! Got it?" the man nodded yes and got up painfully. The other girls were really surprised to see this man alive. "How did you find me?" she demanded. "I wasn't looking for you Pann."

"I just came for some pleasure." Right as those words came out; Pan punched him right in the gut. "You make me sick! All you ever wanted was sex!" she stated.

"Pan, you how do you know this man?" asked Liz, the girl with black curls. "I went out with him a few years ago. His name is Zack Anderson, and he is nothing but a sex craving killer who just wanted me for my body, which is why I dumped him." She calmly replied. Zack got up again and decided to get his girl back.

"Come on Pan. You know you miss me. I gave you everything. You owe me."

"No I don't! I suggest you get out of my sight before I actually DO something that will hurt you." She threatened. "What? You wouldn't."

"Oh and why wouldn't I?" Zack began to smirk a Vegeta like smirk. "That's because you still have feelings for me. You miss the entire _thrill_ we've had in the past. You're desperate to find that thrill again aren't you?"

Pan grew silent. He was right. She missed the thrill, but not HIM. "Listen here Zack. I admit that I miss all the danger, but I don't miss you. I hate you for what you did! Now good bye and this time," she began to power up and formed a powerful Ki ball, "whenever you see me, STAY AWAY!" she screamed as she threw the Ki ball straight at him.

Zack knew he was going to die; fortunately for him, the blast never hit him. He looked to see where Pan was, but couldn't find her. *Damn that Slut got away again! Eh who cares? She has another problem coming with that idiot purple headed pretty boy* he cursed at himself.

~Middle of Nowhere~

*How did I come across him?* she started to cry, the one thing she hated doing. Pan hadn't rested all night and she grew exhausted. She had used all her remaining energy to fly as far as she can, away from that pain bringer. *This isn't fair. All I've been doing is running away from the people who brought nothing but problems to me. I'm sorry Trunks. I know you are too, but I can't find the heart to forgive what you did to me.*

As she walked down a banded street, she bumped into something. It felt like metal. "Ouch! What's the big…GIRU!" She jumped for joy, for it was her old friend Giru. "Giru giru, where has Pan been giru?" "What do you mean where have I been? You were the one who didn't visit." All her pain was replaced by happiness.

She loved this little robot even if he did annoy her. "No I mean why did you leave Trunks giru?" her happiness was now gone. She was angry once more but not at Giru. "Giru, did Trunks told you to come and find me?" She asked thinking that Trunks might come out in any second. "No Pan. Giru haven't seen Trunks since Goku defeated Omega."

Pan was relieved, but she would have to keep an eye out just in case. "So Giru, do you want to come with me?"

"Yes! Yes Giru would love to go with Pan!" the little robot cheered. "Okay then it's settled. You come with me, but you can't contact anyone ok?"

"Yes Giru understands. Giru." Pan smiled and hugged Giru once more.

~Motel~

*Damn! She never came here.* he cursed. *I wonder if she left Japan by any chance?* Trunks thought as he flew away from the motel. *Too bad none of my friends knows about this place. They would've loved to have 'fun' with those girls.* He began to wonder why Pan forgave him the day he hurt her 3 years ago.

Trunks regrets the day he ever harmed Pan. He explained to her why he did it, but she still forgave him.

~3 years Ago~

Every year, there is a gathering at Capsule Corporation. Only the Briefs and Sons attend, for it is a family/friend reunion thing that Bulma has decided to do to keep in touch.

As usual, the women would cook while the men trained. Now it was that time of year again and it was almost time for everyone to start showing up.

Bulma was in a huge rush, trying to get everything ready, including her husband who hates these parties. "Lighten up Vegeta. It's only tonight."

"Yeah but every year women?" he said as he was getting out of the shower. "Yes every year. It's the only way we keep in touch with everybody." Bulma said with a cheery smile.

Vegeta grunted. "Besides, each time we have this gathering, you and Goku always have a good spar. I bet this year you'll get him for sure." She explained with a seductive voice. Vegeta blushed a little, which made Bulma laugh.

Bulma quickly hurried to the door, for someone rang. As she opened the door she greeted the family. "Konnichiwa, I'm so glad you can make it." She guided the whole Son family into the living room. Goku and Chichi sat across from Gohan and Videl. Bulma noticed two Saiyans were still missing, so she decided to ask.

"Where's Pan and Goten?" Goku and Gohan both turned to face her. "They're with Trunks and Bulla." Stated Gohan. "They said they'll be back by dinner." Said Goku. Bulma nodded and headed to the kitchen as the women followed.

~Trunks's room~

Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bulla were all in Trunks's room playing their favorite game. It was whoever can do the most gruesome dare ever. If you backed out, you get eliminated and had to embarrass yourself in front of your whole family.

Last year Bulla was the one who lost. "Ok Goten you have to…" Trunks said to Goten. "You have to go with Bulla downstairs hand in hand while making flirty smiled at each other.

Goten and Bulla looked at each other. "Okay, but you will have to drink down at least 20 shots of Tequila." Trunks smirked. Saiyans have great immune systems. As the two half Saiyans walked downstairs, Trunks began his drinking. Pan stayed to make sure he drank all of them.

*He can sure drink.* she thought as he was downing 10 shots already. He started looking a little dazed, but he continued drinking. Once he finished he looked up at Pan.

"Hey Panny. What's up?" he asked getting up. "Oh you know just trying to maintain a drunken guy from doing something stupid." She stated as she got up as well and headed towards him. Trunks smirked and grabbed Pan's hand.

*Oh great. He's gonna get hurt tonight.* she mused. Trunks knew she was distracted so he decided to mess with her. "Hey Pan?" she looked at him. She met his gaze. Pan couldn't help but get lost in his blue eyes. Trunks bended down and reached for her lips.

Pan followed along surprisingly. She was about to fall for the half Saiyan's trick when Trunks pulled away before even touching. Pan was dumbfounded. He smiled at her then walked to his bed. "What are you trying to pull here Trunks?" she asked as she saw him taking off his shirt. "Nothing, I just want you to lay down here for tonight."

She was about to smack him in the face, but she refused to do it. "Come here Panny. I won't do anything don't worry. I'm not that drunk." He reassured her. "Oh really? Then why were you about to kiss me?"

"Because we're best friends, that's why." He replied in a child tone. Pan gave him a death glare. "Just for a few minutes then we'll go with everyone else ok?" she was too nice, or he was too spoiled. *I'll have to break that habit of his one day*

Pan lay down on his bed. Trunks felt the sudden urge to get closer. *She's gonna kill me for sure.* he thought as he placed his head on her stomach. She stared at the man before him. It felt right, but then again, it was her best friend drunk. "Trunks, can you please get up or I'll beat you to a pulp." She asked kindly with a dangerous meaning to it.

He lifted his head to face her then, out of know where, he kissed her. Pan was too shocked to even react. Once he pulled back, Trunks was surprised once again when she returned the kiss. Due to his drunken state, Trunks couldn't resist to kiss her back.

They were in deep pleasure as the other would deepen the kiss. Pan never would've thought as Trunks as boyfriend material, but she was lost as his lips began to move downward to her neck.

At first it was little pecks, and then he began to kiss her neck, caressing her waist and hips. She was in pure bliss. Unfortunately, it came all to a halt when Trunks got a hold of himself. "Pan why?" he asked. He seemed to be getting his head back together.

"Why Pan? Why did you let me kiss you?" Pan only shrugged. "You kissed me first." She whispered. "Yeah I was drunk!" he yelled. "Then how do you have control right now." She stated. "That's because I downed the drinks too fast. My immune system couldn't take it so it had to distinguish the alcohol slowly." He felt bad. Stupid game messed up their friendship for sure. "I'm sorry Trunks. I was lost by the alcohol breath you were giving me." He looked at her with sadness. He did like the kiss, and it did make a difference to him now. "Don't be Pan. All I ask is for forgiveness." Pan didn't want to see him hurt. He was her best friend, so of course she would forgive him.

"I forgive you Trunks. Just don't ever let that happen again ok?" he was amazed at her reaction. It's like the kiss meant nothing to her when he knew she loved it. "You sure though? I did start it." He blushed while rubbing the back of his neck. Pan smiled and nodded. She then gave him the biggest hug ever. He gladly hugged back.

~Present~

Trunks smiled as the memory of that day came back. He had no idea Pan was holding back emotions, but he had to know why she is. He needs to know why she didn't kill him that day, for taking advantage of her. Ever since that day he never touched another cup of alcohol or beer.

He stopped his flight immediately when he saw someone walking. It looked like someone familiar, but he tried not to get his hopes up again. Trunks decided to get a better look to see if it was her. He kept his distance from her.

It looked like she was talking to some little machine. *Damn! If that is her then she'll be pissed if I try to talk to her. Wait! Is that…is that Giru!?* He asked himself. Trunks was now happy. He knew it was her, so he took of flying home. *I'll keep an eye out for her by using Giru! PERFECT!* he thought as a huge smile formed on his face.

Yeah that's all for now my lovely Readers! I wonder what's Trunks plan. Why does he need Giru for it? You will all find out next chapter!

Please Review your thoughts and comments of this chapter! If you can, join Son Pan Briefs on Facebook…..I'll update the next chapter there. THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6: The Search

Konnichiwa my fellow readers! Yes I know the flashback was kind of weird and a little bit off, but that's because we haven't heard from Pan. That was Trunks's point of view of the whole situation.

If you can please join Son Pan Briefs on Facebook, that would AWESOME! Son Pan Briefs is under FICTIONAL CHARACTER.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything of DRAGON BALL Z!

As Pan and Giru walked to who know where, Pan stopped automatically. "What's wrong Pan, Giru?" she stayed silent. *I feel someone* Pan quickly turned around, but saw no one. She then started flying into the air, Giru right behind her. "Pan?" Giru asked. *I guess it was just my imagination.* she thought as she flew back down.

"Giru, you sure no one knows you're with me?"

"Giru positive. Giru hasn't seen anyone in long time." Pan smiled. "Ok I trust you. Just don't disappoint me ok?" Giru nodded.

They both started walking again. After another hour passed, Pan was completely out. She almost fell, but was saved by Giru. "Thanks buddy."

"You're welcome Pan." He said. "Giru thinks Pan needs rest."

"Yes Giru I do. I've been walking for a long time and I wasted my energy flying." She explained. "That's why we need to find somewhere to sleep."

"Giru can help! Giru has GPS!" Pan scowled. "You had one this whole time…" she yelled, "And you never TOLD ME!" she was about to turn the poor robot into scrap metal, but went against it. She needed Giru's support, not to mention his built in GPS. Giru was trembling in fear. Pan just sighed and asked him to take out his GPS. Giru gladly did so. "Hmmm there's an Inn not too far from here. Just 2 miles actually." She sighed once again.

"I guess I'll have to use my last bit of energy to at least run us over there." She grabbed Giru and started running. Sure they got there in about 30mins, but at least they arrived. "Ugh I need to gather my energy." She gasped. Giru saw the tired in her eyes.

Good thing he already made reservations at the in before they got there. As soon as they entered, the maid of the Inn took Pan and Giru to their room. "Thank you Miss."

"No need to thank me. Have a pleasant night of rest." She said, leaving the room. Pan smiled and headed towards the bed. *Why did they give us such a large room* she thought as she laid down on the King size mattress. "Pan get rest. Giru stand guard while Pan sleeps." Suggested Giru. "Thanks Giru, but you can sleep too. I'll need you charged up for tomorrow." Yawned Pan.

*Finally some sleep. Hmmm…I wonder how everyone is doing without me over there. I wonder if Trunks even misses me.* with that she fell asleep.

~Capsule Corp. Home~

Trunks arrived at home after a whole 2hrs of flying. "Oh my KAMI! You're back!" yelled a really loud Bulma as she hugged her son to death. "Yeah mom I'm fine. Why would you think I left?" he asked. "Because your father said you left on some business trip, that's why?" Trunks smiled. "Well it was for business, but not work related." He reassured her. "Ok thank goodness. Are you hungry sweetie?"

"Actually no. I have to go…"

"What, you just got back! And where are you going mister?" she asked pointing her finger at him. He stared down at it, getting nervous. "Um well I have to um go find um someone hehehe." He stammered. Bulma let out a long sigh. Trunks felt bad for making his mother worry, so he decided to make a deal. "Mom, can I make a deal with you?" he asked hoping for a yes.

"Of course honey. What is it?" she asked. "Uh… if you let me leave to go on my search without worrying, I'll bring home a… a… a…." he couldn't say it. "Spit it out Trunks!" she yelled making him cover his ears. "Sorry mom. I'll bring back a _girl_." He blurted out.

You can see the wicked smile on Bulma's face forming. "That's wonderful sweetie! Have fun!" then she took off towards her lab, leaving Trunks confused. *Well that went well* he sighed. Trunks then left to his room. He opened his drawer to reveal am orange orb. He smirked as his whole plan came to him.

This dragon ball has four stars on it. When Trunks and Pan went skiing one day, the stumbled across it. *That's probably why Pan was distracted when I catched up to her.* he thought. *Who knew a magical ball would bring us together again.* he thought as he looked at the dragon ball in his hands.

Trunks smiled at the memory. Then he took off to look for his best friend, who will one day….

~Somewhere in Hokkaido~

After Pan's well deserved rest, she and Giru left flying to another city. *I have to get as far away as I can from him.* she stopped as she saw Giru jumping. "What's wrong with you Giru?" she asked getting slightly annoyed by his actions.

"Dragon Ball Detected! DRAGON BALL DETECTED!" Pan groaned. *I hate when he gets like this* she stopped her thoughts. *Wait we can look for them just like old times! That can keep my mind off a certain someone.* thought Pan as she tapped Giru on his left shoulder.

"Giru." She started with a sweet voice, "Can you please stop JUMPING AROUND LIKE AN IDIOT?! YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!" she yelled. Giru stopped immediately. "Sorry Pan, giru." She smiled and looked at his now built in dragon radar. "Let me see where this one is." She noticed it was a few feet away. "Hmmm it's really close Giru. We can walk from here actually." Giru nodded and they flew down. They landed in an alley to avoid being caught.

"Ok it says it's just two yards away. Hmmm that's strange." She looked around for it. "There's nothing here. I should be able to spot it since this alley is empty." "Giru thinks Pan is right, giru." He walked around looking for it. "Nope nothing here. Maybe um mistake or malfunction."

"What do you mean MALFUNCTON?!" she screamed. "I thought Trunks fixed that dumb radar…"she stopped as she realized who she mentioned. *No no no. no more crying for him. No more crying at all.* she scolded. "Giru I'm sorry."

"It's ok Pan, giru. You're just hurt." She hugged the little robot. "Well to be sure, let's just take a look around." Giru nodded and started his search, while Pan looked in the other direction.

"Wait a sec." she looked up then back down at Giru. "Giru come here." He did as he was told. Pan looked at the radar then up again. She then started flying upwards. All of a sudden, the dragon radar started going crazy.

Pan smiled her Son smile and reached for it. "Look Giru we found it!" she exclaimed as she tossed Giru in the air and caught him. She did this several times until she heard a beeping noise.

"DRAGON BALL DETECTED! ANOTHER DRAGON BALL PAN!" he yelled. "What? How can this be? The dragon balls aren't supposed to be in one place." She explained.

She noticed the dragon ball leaving their area and fast! "Huh? The dragon ball is leaving!" they both immediately took off flying. Seeing that Giru was way slower, pan grabbed Giru and flew faster. *If someone found it, then how are they moving away so fast.* she boosted her speed to full power.

*I have to see who has this dragon ball.*

~With Trunks~

*Damn she looks good* he thought as he watched her look for it. He noticed her looking up, so he immediately moved back. *That was close. Hold up, she's gonna come up!* he quickly took off flying to another building nearby before Pan can even see him. He saw Pan cheering all of a sudden.

Trunks looked at her hand and saw a dragon ball! *That can't be.* He mentally said as he reached into his pocket. *No it's still here. Wait there must've been another one there! Ugh I'm such an idiot.* he cursed as he started flying at full speed away from the two.

*Have to get away before Giru senses…* he trailed off as he noticed something, or more like someone flying towards him. *Oh crap! She's gaining on me!* He turned Super Saiyan, hoping Pan wouldn't recognize his power level go up easily. *I have to disappear somehow.* He couldn't think straight. How was he supposed to hide from someone that was just a mile away? *I got it!* Trunks quickly reached in his jacket for a bracelet, while flying, and put it on.

He smiled as he imagined the face on Pan's face when she couldn't read his energy level. His smile turned into a frown faster than a SSJ 4. *I'm such a retarded idiot!* he forgot that Pan was following the dragon ball's signal, not his. *I guess I should just let her keep it then.* he stopped quickly making Pan go pass him. He began to laugh at the funny action.

Pan stopped. She didn't turn around though. She just grew angry. *Why?! Somebody must hate me!* she screamed in her head referring to someone specific. "TRUNKS!" yelled the frustrated girl. Trunks stopped his laughing right away and looked at the angry quarter Saiyan before him. "Uh yes Panny."

She sighed. She just can't be mad at him. *He's my best friend. How can I be so heartless?* she asked herself before turning around. "I'm so…so…sorry Trunks."

Trunks looked at her. *To think this whole time, she was just running away from her guilt.* He just stared at her solemnly. He was speechless to say the least. "Trunks I know you're still mad, but please…"

"Please what Pan?" he asked. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She began crying. Trunks saw this and flew towards. He reached out for her and she replied with a strong hug. Trunks gladly hugged back. "Please what Pan?" he asked once more.

Pan looked up at him, not breaking their strong embrace. "Please _forgive me_." Trunks stayed silent as the memory came back. He was in the same situation. *I owe you Panny.* he flew both of them down to a park before anyone can even notice.

Once on ground, Trunks broke their hug. Pan felt alone and surprisingly cold when he let go of her. She sat down on a bench near them and Trunks followed. She can see he was being troubled as he got tensed. Pan decided to sit closer due to the coldness she was feeling. Trunks didn't move or reject. He just enjoyed being with her once again.

Even though he hadn't seen Pan for two days, it felt like it was 2yrs. Being interrupted by a certain little robot, they both looked at him. "Hey, Giru! Long time no see huh buddy?" Giru turned around and crossed his arms. You can see the hurt and confusion in Trunks's eyes.

He looked at Pan then Trunks and then turned around again. "What's wrong with Giru?" he whispered into Pan's ear, giving her chills. This made Trunks laugh. "What's so funny?" Trunks stopped his laughing and looked away.

Pan thought he was still mad. "Trunks do you?" he turned to face her. "Yeah Panny." *He knows I hate that name. Ugh!* "Ummm do you forgive…" she stopped and took a deep breath as she started tearing up again. "Forgive me?"

He looked at the floor then. *Of course I forgive her! Just say it Trunks! Stop making her feel down and say yes!* he stayed silent for a good 2minutes. Pan tried to look at him, but it was too painful. "Yes Panny, I forgive you." He finally said. She smiled a bit. "Thank you Trunks." She hugged him and he hugged back. "But…" he began, still holding on to her.

"But?" she asked confused as she backed away from him. "But you have to promise me two things." *Oh great I bet he's going to make me be 'myself' again* "What is it?"

"First, you have to promise me that you will never leave ever again. Got it?" she nodded. *she didn't know what I meant apparently. Oh well more fun for Me.* he thought as he smiled gently. "Second,"

"Yeah." She said looking into his eyes with a barely visible smirk. Trunks then grinned a big smile and leaned down to Pan's ear. She was about to back away, but was stopped when she heard, "You have to finish your dare I gave you." He whispered seductively. Her eyes went wide. "What?" she asked hesitantly. He still stayed by her neck. "You….have to…..stay with me….at my…house for a week." While saying this, Trunks broke down each word to make sure she understood the concept. Pan was speechless. *How can he make me do this? That little pervert.* she whined. She stood up from the bench and sat down on him. *What is she doing?* he asked himself. She smirked and leaned towards his right ear. "I'll do it." She whispered, sending chills down his back. She looked at his face it was starting to blush as his eyes grew wide with shock.

Speechless he was. He only nodded. Then all of a sudden, Pan felt a nudge under her. She didn't even look to see what it was. She knew. Pan immediately jumped off from Trunks. Trunks just laughed his pants off. "Sorry Panny. It was your fault." He said seductively after ending his laughter.

She frowned and said, "I guess this means war." Trunks smiled and nodded.

Yay I finished way early! If you want to know when I'm gonna finish chapter 7, then like Son Pan Briefs on Facebook. It should be under Fictional Character. Thank you for Reading and I hope all of you readers Review. It helps to know that you're that devoted to this story.

THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 7: The Dare Finally Begins

Welcome back you Trunks and Pan lovers! I know I said by the end of September, for those who liked my page, but hey, I finished way earlier. You can't blame me for that. It is extremely hard to work on this project while I work on my school projects. Well at least I finished this chapter instead of giving up like some do.

Disclaimer: I don't own NOTHING of Dragon Ball Z!

Pan blushed at the comment she received. *I love his laugh. Wait! Where'd that come from?* She pushed that thought behind her head as she was spooked by Trunks' arm going for her shoulders. "Hey what are you?" she couldn't finish as she was being carried and flown in to the air by surprise.

Trunks laughed when she hanged on for her life. *She must be too scared to remember about _her flying_.* he looked at her terrified face and suddenly remembered something. *Damn! I forgot about her parents!*

He quickly flew them to a safe roof top and put Pan down. "You big idiot, I should kill you for scaring me half to death!" she yelled her lungs out. "Yeah if your dad doesn't first." He mumbled. "What?" she asked even though she heard exactly what he said, thanks to Saiyan hearing of course.

Trunks turned his attention to Pan. "Well they don't exactly know you ran away."

"I know that." She said calmly. Trunks gave her a surprised but worried look. "Don't worry. I don't see why they would kill you. It was me who left." She explained as she patted his back sympathetically.

"Well my dad somehow found out that you left." He got cutoff by a runaway girl that took off flying. "Oh man not again." He said to himself before taking flight. He knew she flew faster than him even though she wasn't a Super Saiyan yet.

*How is she so fast?* he thought once she was in close reach. He powered up to Super Saiyan and managed to grab a hold of Pan. "Let me go Trunks!" she tried. "No! You'll run away." He stated. Pan calmed down all of a sudden. "You really think I'll break our promise?" she asked.

Trunks was taken aback by this. "No but I thought."

"Thought what? I don't break promises." He smiled. "Sure you don't Pan." She looked at him angrily, like she was about to punch him right in the gut. *Perfect* he thought as he turned around. "You broke the promise about being yourself."

*Man I forgot.* He turned his head enough to see her out of the corner of his right eye. As his smile grew bigger, Pan got angrier. "Wipe that smile off your face Trunks, or I will wipe off something you'll need for your weekend skanks."

Trunks completely looked hurt. *You don't know the truth Pan. There's something that always keeps me from telling you, and I wish to tell you very soon. He turned around to look at her. She can feel the tension between them and decided to break it. Big mistake. "Hey Trunks, race you to your house!" she yelled as she took off flying towards Capsule Corp.

Trunks let out a deep sigh. "It's like something is preventing me from telling her, but I have a feeling it's myself." He spoke out loud. He then flew right behind Pan, hoping to at least bring up the subject this week she's there. *Funny how I never told her about my new home. She's gonna be pissed.* he chuckled lightly, which caught Pan's attention, thanks once again to Saiyan hearing. "Why are you laughing?" she said loudly due to the noise of the wind. Trunks looked at her with a big smile. "I'm not laughing. I'm just admiring that cute outfit you're wearing."

Pan blushed a deep red and flew faster so Trunks wouldn't try to see her under garments. *I completely forgot I was wearing this stupid thing.* He just laughed and caught up with her once more. "Hey I didn't mean it."

"So you don't think I look nice?" she asked after her embarrassment wore off. "Well um I mean you do, but I uh I uh." Pan laughed at his stumbling. She then flew on top of Trunks' back and sat down. "Hey what are you doing?" he yelled trying to get her off of him.

"I'm too tired. You can fly me to Capsule Corp. yourself since you're such a strong, wealthy, confident, talented."

"Okay. Ok I got you. Jeesh you spoiled brat."

Pan glared at him. "Look who's talking Mr. I get everything I want because I'm so rich." Trunks frowned at this, so he decided to stay silent for the rest of the way home. As 1hr past, Pan noticed how Trunks was still keeping up the same pace. *Hmmm when I flew for this long, I was already out of breath. Why isn't he tired yet?* she quietly thought to herself.

Pan also noticed that he was quiet. She figured it was because of her earlier comment, but he knew she didn't mean it right? She was getting tired of his silence and also a bit irritated. Then, she got an idea, and begun to smirk an evil smirk.

Pan let out a deep depressed sigh, which got Trunks attention, but was surprised when she lay down on top of his back. Trunks thought it was probably because she was bored, but then he thought differently as soon as she rubbed his back in a massaging kind of way. He shifted a bit to let her know this was disturbing, but she took it the other way.

She was smiling big when she felt his shifting. Pan loved to mess with him especially because he doesn't get mad at her afterwards. Apparently, this time was different. "Pan, can you cut that out? I'm trying to fly us back home, and I haven't stopped so I'm a bit tired right now." He practically yelled.

"You don't have to keep flying. You can stop and take a break you know." She simply pointed out after stopping her back rubbing. Trunks growled at her. Pan glared at him. *Ugh I have to control myself with her. If I keep doing this, she'll probably leave again.*

"What you thinking about?" she asked calmly, surprising Trunks. "Uh um nothing. It's none of your business."

*Well not exactly.* he thought right after. "Fine don't tell me." She crossed her arms and flew off of Trunks. She then heard a little whimper. "Did you just make a whining sound?" she asked, trying to contain her laughter. "No I didn't. I think you're going delusional." He responded quickly while blushing at the same time.

Pan couldn't hold it anymore and was about to hit the ground before Trunks grabbed her and carried her. "You don't have to carry me."

"Yeah and you don't have to keep secrets from me either." He said. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. Trunks looked at her then looked away. "When I left home to go search for you," he began. It seemed like he was angry and sad at the same time.

He then let out a sigh. "I stumbled across some kind of hotel that was completely torn to bits from a certain room. Then a girl with black curls and some nice outfit," he stopped when he received a punch in the chest by Pan. "Sorry I didn't mean to let that one out." He said while blushing. She kept glaring at him, so he just continued. "Well she asked me I wanted to um," he couldn't say it unless he wanted another punch.

"I asked her what happened and she told me a girl did this and left some guy hurt a bit. I was gonna ask for her name, but I already knew who it was. Then I went to go with the guy that was hurt. I got furious the minute I saw him, so I,"

You could see the worry in Pan's eyes. "What did you do to him?!" she screamed as tears began to form. "I didn't do anything to him!" he shouted. "I had a feeling you would hate me, so I didn't do anything. I just told him to leave you alone and that if I saw him ever again, I'll kill him!"

Pan let out a breath she was keeping in. "Thank you Trunks."

"For what?" he asked. "Thank you for not killing him. I was going to kill him as well, but I couldn't because I wouldn't wreck my life for someone who only betrayed me." She explained. "I knew he would press charges, and knowing him, he would just find me and hurt me again."

"Again?" he asked immediately after she finished her sentence. "He's hurt you before? Is that why you left him?"

"No, I left him a few weeks later," Trunks couldn't believe what she was saying. "So he's the reason you've become so interested with danger?" he chuckled a bit. "Now I regret not killing that damn _bastered_." He then receives a slap on the face after Pan got off him again. "I told you to never cuss. We had a deal. Not only that, you don't control what I do, so back off!" she angrily scolded.

He sighed and flew faster once he saw his home. "We're here." He simply said. It sounded like he wasn't even talking to Pan. More like himself. Pan put on a confused face and followed Trunks as he landed. Pan looked around. "This isn't Capsule Corp." she said waiting for an answer. "I know. The dare was for _you_ to stay at _my house_." He told her, trying his best to not sound irritated.

"You could've told me, or at least take me home to get something to wear for a week." Trunks got out his house keys and opened the front door. He walked inside and climbed upstairs to his room. Pan sighed and followed him.

"Make yourself at home, and you can sleep wherever you want." He said, sounding exhausted from their discussion a while ago. "Nice warm welcome. Where can I get some clothes since you didn't let me go get some?" he just shrugged.

"Trunks, I'm asking you an important question." He turned to look at her. "I know you are. I'll give you some money so you can but some new clothes,"

"I don't want or need new clothes." He frowned at her complaining. "You never listen do you?" Pan glared at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his credit card. "The pin is 1587." He said as he handed the credit card to Pan. She looked at it then nodded. "I said no."

"Well I say yes, and it's my house so you have to." She frowned and opened his window. She then went out and stayed floating in midair, looking at him. "Well I'm not in your house." He smiled warmly.

"Have it your way. You'll go eventually since you got nothing to wear, and you can't leave this property without me." Trunks stepped into his bathroom and turned on his shower. Pan watched him go in and let out a sigh of defeat. *He's right. I can't stay like this for a whole week especially in a dress.*

She flew to the main street of Satan City wondering what store sold clothes. *I know I should get normal day clothes, but I don't want to use too much of his money.* she spotted a clothing store, but immediately regretted walking in. "Welcome to our love boutique." Said the store attendant. "Do you want to us to measure your size?"

Pan didn't even get to answer. She was grabbed by the lady and was taken to a fitting room. "Don't worry. We'll find the best looking outfit just for your _lover_." Pan's eyes grew wide. *My _lover_ yeah right. She's crazy is she thinks I would _love_ Trunks.*

"Ummm mam, I'm not quite sure if I need any of this." She stopped her measuring and looked at her. "Why not dear? I'm sure he'll love it. Mr. Briefs loves his dates to look dazzling." She continued her measuring on Pan. *So the little pervert thinks I'm going with him on a date? Or is this lady actually referring to me as one of his sluts?*

"I'm Janette by the way, and I know the situation you're in. I got your back. We'll give you your hand made outfits in about_ 9 months_."

"9 months you said?" she asked. "Yes, this dress will be exclusive and only made once, so we need to have specific people make it." She explained. She then took Pan to the register. "That'll be 26,567 dollars please." Pan's heart must've just died for at least 5 seconds. She handed her the credit card accidently and punched in the pin number. *Hmmm he did say buy anything I want.* "So If you can please enter the address where this outfit will be delivered and home number to contact you if there was some difficulty with your order." Pan did what she was asked to do and left the store, getting the credit card back of course.

"Well Trunks is in for a surprise." She said to herself practically smiling at the look on his face. *Now to find some real clothes.* she thought as she walked in another store nearby. She made sure that it wasn't another sex related store.

~Trunks' home ~

Trunks got out of his shower and rapped a towel around his waist. He looked around to see if Pan was still outside, but was surprised to see her gone. "She gives up too easy." He mocked as he went downstairs to lock his door. He then placed some popcorn in the microwave and waited for it to be done.

*Darn Saiyan sense of smell.* he whined as he smelled the delicious popcorn waiting to go into his mouth. He was practically drooling until it was finished. "Finally, now I don't have to suffer" but he spoke too soon. He was in complete shock when he saw Pan come in with a very short black dress that showed a lot of cleavage.

She was also holding a ton of bags, and by the looks of it, she looked completely frustrated. She gave him a death glare. "I hate you." Was the only thing she said before she walked to a spare room and dumped all the bags to the ground. "I HATE YOU TRUNKS!" she yelled so loudly that Trunks dropped his popcorn all over the ground to cover his highly sensitive ears.

He then smiled. "I hate you too!" he yelled back. He picked up the remaining popcorn that was still in the bag. He walked upstairs to look for Pan, eating his popcorn on the way, and found her sleeping on the bed. Trunks walked to the bed and sat down. He grabbed the TV remote and turned it on to some scary horror movie channel. He grew happy when he felt Pan snuggle closer to him.

He lay down next to her and heard her growl a bit. *I love how she's so feisty with me.* he finished his popcorn not really paying attention to the movie. Out of nowhere, he fell asleep.

Trunks woke up startled by some moving. He turned to see Pan, but he found her on top of him! She then looked up at him and her eyes grew wide. She was so angry and shocked so much that she couldn't say anything about their situation. Trunks was in the same position. He stared into her eyes and smiled a smile that meant he didn't know what to say. Pan was now confused. Why is he smiling? She thought. She then noticed he was starting to blush and sweat a little.

Pan felt a nudge hitting her upper thigh and looked down. She then looked back up at him and all he did was shrug his soldiers as if saying he couldn't help himself. Pan just sighed and smacked herself right on the forehead.

YAY! I finished a month earlier than I said I would. I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope you guys can help by giving me some ideas in your reviews. I only got about 2 and I was ashamed for it. I feel like you guys hate this story. Well I'll be updating about this Fanfic on my Facebook page called, Son Pan Briefs. If you're having trouble finding it, copy and paste the name exactly how it is written.

So the week has begun. Unfortunately, there will be a lot of trouble the coming up chapter. I'll let you guys know when I'll post Chapter 8 on my page, so please join, comment, and review. THANK YOU!


	8. Please VOTE!

Hello you Trunks X Pan Lovers! I am soooooo Happy to announce that I have finally got access to my writing! There's good news and bad news though.  
Good News: I am allowed to work, secretly, on my fanfics more often and will be able to update a bit quicker than i usually do  
Bad News: I am having a little vote on whether or not to finish Trunks and Pan: a Loving Couple. I have fresh new ideas

that make more sense, and it will have way better detail than this one.  
SO PLEASE VOTE! If you want me to keep writing this one, than comment, Trunks and Pan 1. If you want a fresh new start with this couple, comment Trunks and Pan 2. I shall accept any advice or any criticism or any ideas about the matter. THANK YOU! and VOTE PLEASE. DEADLINE WILL BE OCTOBER 3rd, i apologize for the short deadline. please let your friends know about this club. THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!


	9. Chapter 9: Finally the truth

Hello everyone once again. I'm so glad I can work on this fanfic, but I have to say that I'm not sure why I say I'm not going to post if I do anyway? I get in trouble, but my mom lets me use the computer anyways, so I don't know what I should do.

I just hope you guys still love this story and if you guys have ANY ideas on what I should include in this fanfic, please let me know in your reviews. I promise I look at your reviews as soon as they're posted so I will respond quickly.

Enough of my babbling. Here's CHAPTER 8! Thanks for being patient with me.

Quick note: I honestly forgot about Giru. I'm so sorry, but I have thought of an idea on where was Giru this whole time. So bear with it please.

~Trunks' House~

He lay down next to her and heard her growl a bit. *I love how she's so feisty with me.* he finished his popcorn not really paying attention to the movie. Out of nowhere, he fell asleep.

Trunks woke up startled by some moving. He turned to see Pan, but he found her on top of him! She then looked up at him and her eyes grew wide. She was so angry and shocked so much that she couldn't say anything about their situation. Trunks was in the same position. He stared into her eyes and smiled a smile that meant he didn't know what to say. Pan was now confused. Why is he smiling? She thought. She then noticed he was starting to blush and sweat a little.

Pan felt a nudge hitting her upper thigh and looked down. She then looked back up at him and all he did was shrug his soldiers as if saying he couldn't help himself. Pan just sighed and smacked herself right on the forehead. As soon as she did that, she remembered why he was so erect.

"Trunks, Can you please stop starring? It gets me going." She stated seductively while drawing circles on his bare chest.

He looked at her, wide eyed and nervous, and stayed silent. "Please Trunks-kun?"

*Trunks-kun? Where'd that come from? Eh who cares?* "Yeah sorry Panny. It's just you make it so hard especially when you have this dress on." Pan scowled at him while hitting him lightly on his chest.

"Well you don't have to look, or you can have an easy way out."

"And what would that be?" Pan smirked and formed a tiny Ki ball right on top of Trunks' erect part. "Ok okay I'll stop." He quickly said when he felt the energy of the Ki ball. "Good, now I have some questions for you."

She stopped then quickly added, "As soon as I get dressed into proper clothing I mean." Trunks smiled and grabbed Pan from her arms. She was about to yell at him, but she stopped herself when he took her off of him.

"Go ahead and change. I was about to say the same thing since I'm literally not wearing anything."

"You're not?! I thought you at least had on some boxers or something." Trunks nodded. "Nope, I got nothing on, but this towel." Pan immediately got off the bed and grabbed Trunks. She then ushered him to the door, so he can get out. "Awww I can't stay and watch you change?" he asked jokingly.

"No because, like you said, you have change into proper clothing." He whimpered quietly, but Pan didn't hear this time. He willingly left to his room. *Why does he have to be so complicated?* she asked herself once she was alone.

She quickly got out of that horrible dress and put on some comfortable sweats with a loose shirt. (Pretty much pajamas) she then got out of her room and went to go look for Trunks. She found him downstairs, dressed, with Giru. "Giru, where have you been?" Both Trunks and Giru didn't look at Pan. "Giru told me that you left him behind because of me."

She looked confused. "What I mean is that you were so _obsessed _with _me_ that you forgot about Giru, and he left to go get that dragon ball you left behind on accident." He explained with a smile planted on his face.

Its seems Pan didn't noticed what he was referring to because all she did was run up to Giru and gave him a huge hug. "I'm so sorry Giru. It was all Trunks' fault that I got distracted. Please forgive me." She begged. "Giru accept apology from Pan, giru." Pan smiled and let him go from her death hug. By that time, Trunks had left the room and Giru was watching T.V. Pan found herself really bored and decided to look for him.

"Giru I'll be right back ok?" Giru looked at Pan, "Ok Pan, giru." Pan then walked upstairs to Trunks' room, which she found it locked. *Hmmm I wonder what he's doing?* she thought to herself after she knocked two times. She then heard something drop. Pan got more curious, so she unlocked his door with the credit card she still had from Trunks. When she opened the door, the first thing she saw was Trunks on the floor.

It looked like he was in pain. Pan ran up to him and tried to pick him up. "Trunks, what's wrong?" she asked scared. Trunks continued to gasp for air. Pan was too scared to do anything but to help him up. "Pan, don't bother." He said grunting and breathing between each word. Trunks got up on his own, barely, and sat down on his bed. It looked like he was feeling better. He was just massaging his aching waist from the previous pain. Pan looked at him with worrying eyes. "It's ok Pan. I'm all better." He said with an unconvincing smile. "What happened to you? You looked like someone had just attacked you."

"It's happened before, but I don't know what the cause of it is." He explained as much as he could. "Well that's strange. Do you feel sick? Have you and uncle Goten been sparring too rough lately?" she asked while checking his temperature then searching for any wounds.

"No not at all. I'm healthy and Goten and I haven't seen each other since that day you and Bulla were attacked by that guy."

"Ok first of all, we weren't attacked. I had everything under control. Besides how did you get to us so quickly? Were you guys out clubbing too?" Trunks looked completely pale. He didn't want Pan to know where or why Goten went out. "Uh ummm we were just heading to this one place when umm we sensed your guys' energy signal going up." Pan was not convinced at all.

She just set it aside and sat down next to Trunks. "I like your shirt." She said out of nowhere. "Uh thanks I guess. Where did that come from?" he asked. "Nowhere, I just wanted to change the subject."

"Oh ok I gotcha. Why do you like my shirt?" he tried not to laugh as he asked that. He had on a Black tang top with black-grayish bagging pants. "I don't know. I guess because it shows your muscles. What do you want me to say?" she said frustrated with her lack of a smart response. Trunks chuckled and got up. "Well that was the point." He said stretching. "Weren't you gonna ask me some questions?" Pan nodded and got up as well. "Where do you want me to ask?"

"Ummm I guess outside if you want." Pan agreed and literary jumped out his window. Trunks sighed and followed. "You need to learn how to use a door." He stated to her when he saw her on the floor. "Yeah but I didn't expect to fall. I tripped on the window thingy." She said while rubbing her hurting foot. Trunks laughed and helped her up. They then went to lie on the grass where they had a view of Trunks' opened spaced yard. "So what's your first question?" he asked. Pan looked up at him and sat up. "Ok, ummm why did you get so worried when you found out about me and Bulla?" Trunks sat up after she finished and looked down. "I was worried that you guys might have gotten hurt by that guy." She nodded then took a deep breath. "But why worry so much? You know I'm way stronger than a human." He looked up at her. "I know, but it's just instinct I guess." Trunks said solemnly. Pan decided to not carry on the question any further.

"Then next question, what were you going to tell me when you were chasing me around that snowy ice place?" Trunks smiled. "Oh that? Hehehe I was just gonna uh ummm…"

"Yeah Trunks?"

"I was gonna ummm I uh was going to ask something." You can tell it was punishment just thinking about it. *Please stop with that question.* he begged in his mind. Well that's what he thought. "Why do you want me to stop? Is it too personal even though you _were _going to tell _me_?"

"Wait how did you?"

"How did I hear you? You practically send it to me through telepathy." She stated calmly. "Yeah but I, it wasn't supposed to be heard." He explained slowly, still surprised that his thoughts were heard by Pan. "You know what? Forget it. We'll talk about that some other time. Right now I just want to do something else." Trunks looked at her with a smirk.

"Why are you smirking? You never smirk." She panicked. "Oh I was just wondering if you would like to go upstairs and you know." Pan couldn't help but laugh. "You're such a fail Trunks." Trunks frowned. "I wasn't joking." Pan turned serious. "Excuse me?"

It was Trunks's turn to laugh. Pan didn't like it. "Hey you're jacked up." Trunks tried to stop but couldn't. "I can't stop." Apparently, she wasn't convinced. "Well I'm leaving."

"Where too?" he asked after laughing. "Home where else?" "You can't leave remember?" She huffed and went inside. Trunks followed but was attacked by her from behind. ""Hey get off!" "Not until you let me leave." She argued. "Eh who cares? It feels nice to have someone back there." He grinned. Pan immediately got off him and sat on the couch where Giru was. Before Pan could sit down, Trunks grabbed her and made her sit down on top of him.

She didn't complain she just sat there. "Hey Panny, I have something to confess to you?" This surprised Pan so she looked at him. "Yeah Trunks, what is it."

"You know how there's rumors about me being with a bunch of slu….uh er girls?" Pan nodded. "They're not rumors. They're true." She simply protested. "They're not Pan. Actually, I've never slept with any girl before." He slowly admitted. Pan jumped off him. "What?! You're kidding? Right?" Trunks nodded a no. "Then why did you go along with it?"

"There was no point on arguing the matter. The press wouldn't believe anyways."

"Yeah but you could've at least told me." "I'm sorry Pan, but I just couldn't because I uh."

"You what Trunks." She asked. "Well I didn't want you to think of me as a 30 year old virgin freak loser who can't get anyone." Pan looked sincere. "Now why would I think that? I love you for who you are Trunks." Pan's eyes shot open when she realized what she had just said. "Pan did you just say?" "Ummm well uh heh." Trunks stood up and walked towards Pan. Pan was about to back away, but was stopped by a pair of lips that was going to change everything.

Well at least this one ended with a shocker. I was not planning on having this scene at all, but I had no choice. This story is going to be short like about 10 chapters because I really want to start the next one so I can get more experience with my writing. I hope you understand at least that. Ok everyone I'll try to put up chapter 9 before the end of October, but for sure I will have it up and ready for you all by the first week of November. Now it's time to celebrate my grandpa's 54th birthday! YAY! :D

Please review and thank you for those who have voted. I'm so happy you guys did so. THANK YOU!


	10. Chapter 10: Bonded For Life

Welcome back everyone! Before I go on with this fanfic I must warn you that this well be the lemon part so yeah you've been warned. The lemon part will happen in the middle of the chapter so I'll warn you before. The next chapter won't so you can either wait for that one, which will be the last, or you can go along and read it. You can read this one up until the lemon if you want. Oh and sorry if it isn't that good of a lemon, but hey it's my very first one. I tried my best! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY Dragon Ball Z stuff or whatsoever. Ok Jeesh don't sue for this.

Chapter 9: Bonded for life

As Trunks slowly backed away from Pan, he started walking towards the stairs. Pan stood still. She didn't move nor speak and it wasn't helping Trunks. Giru had seen this so he decided it was best that he'd leave. "Ummm Pan, Giru have to go now." This was all he said before he left the house. After hearing the door close, Pan dropped to her knees and began to think. *Why did he do that? We promised a long time ago that we would never be together after that night.* she was not going to shed a tear, not for him.

*I guess it's best that we talk this out.* she thought. While getting up and heading to Trunks's room, Pan was remembering their little agreement.

_~2 years ago~_

"_Hey Pan, I have to tell you something." Trunks said when he saw Pan in the hallway of Capsule Corp. "Yeah Trunks, what is it?" Trunks froze. It looked like he was holding in something. "How close are we?" he finally asked. "Ummm I don't know. I guess you can say we're best friends." She said cheerfully. "A lot of people think we're going out you know?" Pan stayed silent._

"_Well tell them we're not. You know it will be a terrible idea if we actually went out." Trunks grabbed Pan by the hand and led her to his room. He then locked the door. "Pan I don't want you to hate me, but I am starting to….." Pan cut him off. "No Trunks! Not at all! Don't ever tell me that you have feelings for me! You know I'm going out with someone! It will never work! Promise me you will never have any feelings for me.!" She demanded. You can tell Trunks was upset. "I can't Pan. I love…." Pan slapped him right in the face before he finished. _

"_PROMISE ME TRUNKS!" she yelled. It was too painful for her. "I…I promise." He said slowly and miserably. Pan took a deep breath and hugged Trunks. "I'm sorry, but I rather stay as best friends right now ok? You never know what will happen in the future." She said as she looked up at him smiling. Trunks smiled back. "I guess you're right." He said. _

~Present Time~

Trunks was laying down on his bed. *I should have expected her to react like that.* he mentally scolded himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." he simply said. "Trunks I'm….."

"Don't bother Pan." He said turning to his side to not see her. "Trunks please, understand what I'm saying." Pan took a deep breath. "You promised."

"And you said we'll never know what happens in the future." He quickly stated after. "What?"

"You heard me Pan. You gave me hope that one day _we_ can have a shot with being with each other." Pan looked at the ground. "I didn't mean it that way Trunks." Trunks stood up and walked towards her. "Pan you admitted to day that you actually had feelings for me. I want us to be together." He calmly said reaching for her hand. Pan backed away.

"I know, but it was a mistake. I mean what will everyone say?" Trunks Ki level went up a little. "Who cares Pan? Your father already accepted us, your mother as well. Even my father believes we're for each other. The whole family does Pan!" he yelled. "I don't believe you." "Then don't." he said right after. Pan was so devastated. She began to walk towards Trunks. Trunks looked at her confused. He was mentally preparing himself for a slap across the face, maybe even a punch in the gut.

Pan looked at him, meeting eye contact. She smiled at him, which surprised Trunks, but not compared to what she did. Trunks stayed still with a solemn face. Pan then reached up and pulled Trunks into a deep kiss.

~LEMON~ you have been warned

Trunks was being pulled by Pan's kiss that he couldn't keep his balance, so they fell to the ground. Trunks then began to kiss back, which was to Pan's relief. They kept kissing until Pan needed air. Gasping she said, "I'm sorry Trunks, for putting you through all this." Trunks didn't even answer. He just kissed Pan back and she happily knew that he had accepted her apology.

Pan then felt warm hands going under her shirt. Trunks then asked, "Are you sure?" Pan smiled through their kisses and sat up so he can take off her shirt. After her shirt was off, Pan pushed Trunks under her. She began to quietly moan as Trunks gently massaged her right breast. Pan was in pleasure, but she thought it was unfair that he was having all the fun.

As she sat on top of him, she noticed her bra gone. She immediately covered herself with her arms. "When did you take my bra off?" she asked blushing from Trunks's actions. "A while ago when I took your shirt off. Heh." He said smiling at her reaction. "I thought you've never done this before?" Trunks didn't answer her. Her just picked her up and laid her on his bed. He then began to leave little trails of kisses on her. Pan giggled and tried to take him off of her.

Trunks then smirked at her. "Hey don't give me that look." She said scared of what he was going to do. Trunks looked at her. From her face to her nicely shaped legs. Pan then sat up and pinned Trunks. At first she kissed him on the lips then made her way down his body. On the way, she took off his shirt and unzipped his pants. Trunks kicked off his shoes and so did Pan. She literally threw Trunks shirt and pants all over the room. She was about to take off his boxers until she noticed his huge erect part.

She smirked at him and he smiled back. She then began to pull down his boxers, but she was stopped by Trunks. "You are not going down there." He said with laughter and fright in his tone. "Why not?"

"I just don't want you to do that." Pan wasn't convinced, so she pulled down Trunks's boxers only to be surprised. "Trunks, you're huge!" she exclaimed. "What did you expect? A normal sized uh er part on a _Saiyan_." Trunks stated while bringing her back up. "Well no, but I uh ummm." Trunks laughed and kissed Pan. She then remembered what she had to do. She knew he tried to make her forget but failed. She slowly reached for his groin, with her hand, and began to stroke it. Trunks broke the kiss and was having trouble breathing. "Pan I said…..i …. I said no." he gasped. Pan didn't pay attention to him. She only kept stroking him. He began moaning and grunting by the time Pan went down. She began licking his erect groin. Trunks is being drove crazy. He needed for her to stop but was completely against it once she put his dick into her mouth.

Pan's mouth heat was making it hard for Trunks to control himself. She was putting the whole thing in her. "I..i… I'm surp…surpised you….you..you can even fit all of it i…it in." he stated between deep breaths. Pan then decided to torture him for his comment. She sucked harder and faster until she noticed he was about to reach his climax.

Once he was shouting her name out, Pan completely stopped. Trunks's breath slowed down and when he looked at Pan, he saw her next to him. "Why….why… why did….you stop?" Pan smiled cheerfully. "I stopped because of your comment." Trunks growled disappointedly. He then grabbed Pan and placed her under him. She noticed that she was missing her pants. "Stop using your powers to take off my clothes you pervert." She exclaimed. Trunks gave a little short laugh and kissed her deeply. Pan kissed back and put her arms around Trunks's neck, deepening the kiss. Trunks tried to push his tongue in, but Pan kept refusing.

He let it go for now. Trunks then began to get harder as Pan slowly moved, trying to break away their kiss. "Stop moving so much Panny." He whined. Pan laughed a little and teases him more. She then began to get frustrated that he wouldn't make a move. Trunks took the hint when she started going up and down his chest with her bare hands.

"Are you sure Panny? We can wait if you want?" Trunks wanted to make sure she was comfortable with this. "Of course I want to. I want to be yours forever." She said warmly. Trunks smiled and positioned himself where he can place it in. Trunks was about to go in but remembered something. "It's going to hurt." He said warningly. "I know, but it's you so I don't mind…..well right now. I'll beat you for it later." She joked. Trunks laughed silently and trusted into her slowly. He saw how she was about to scream in pain, due to his size, so he kissed her until she calmed down. "Mmmmm!" she yelled through the kiss. "What's your size?" she said when Trunks began to kiss her neck. "I don't know. I'm guessing at least 9 inches. Mmmmhh Pan you're too tight." He groaned as Pan began to moan in pleasure now. Pan's pain turned into a sweet bliss as Trunks kept moving into her over and over again. Each one went slowly but deeply making her moan his name.

Trunks moaned as well. He knew that it would be a great feeling, but he never expected to be this great. Both Trunks and Pan felt their climax coming up. Trunks then began to speed up. Pan too kept up with his pace, but she never would of imagined what happened next. Trunks felt Pan's walls closing in on him. Pan was now breathing heavier and so was Trunks. By the time Pan reached her climax, so did Trunks. They both felt the relief and Trunks got off Pan because he knew he would collapse right on top of her.

Pan then turned around after getting her breath back. Trunks noticed this and went straight to pull her close to him. "Trunks stop it." Trunks got on top of her again. "Hey, no more. I don't want you addicted to this." She laughed. "Wait I don't it's just that I forgot to do something." Once he said that, Trunks bit down on her left side of her neck, causing blood to flow down. He licked it off, which made Pan react quickly by pushing him under her. She did the same thing to his left side of his neck. Trunks groaned in pleasure of the new feeling he had received. "Why did you bite me?" she asked. "It's some Saiyan thing. We're supposed to do that only when we find our mate." He explained winking at her. Pan smiled. "So that means we're you know?"

"Yup we're together forever. Will you marry me Pan?" he asked sitting back up. Pan nodded, "Of course you jerk!" she yelled hugging him then kissing him deeply again. "Then we are bonded for life." Trunks smiled at her with love in his eyes. Pan did the same and both fell asleep hugging each other and preparing themselves for a brighter future.

Phew! This was a lot harder than I thought. Next chapter will be up soon. This one took me two days to work on! Well I hope you enjoy my FIRST EVER LEMON! Please Review! I'm begging now. I really want to know how I did with this chapter. Please and THANK YOU! Next chapter will be the last!


	11. Chapter 11: Love had consequnces

Here's the last chapter. So here is chapter 10! Yay!

Disclaimer: I Don't OWN ANYTHING from Dragon Ball Z!

~Day Two~_ Monday_

Pan woke up from an amazing dream. The love of her life finally came to her. She was about to get up, but she was stopped. "Don't go, Panny." said a familiar voice in a groany tone . Pan then turned around and saw Trunks hugging her. She was about to yell at him for being there. Instead, she tried once again to get up. "Come on Pan. Just a few more minutes, and we'll get up." Trunks said hugging her closer to him.

He then started kissing her neck. Pan, all of a sudden, remembered all that happened last night. *So it wasn't a dream after all.* she thought as she smiled and went back to sleeping. "You're going back to sleep? I was hoping we can get some breakfast." He teased while massaging her arms. Pan giggled. "No way are we doing that again for a while. I can barely feel my legs." Trunks then pulled Pan on to him.

"Please Panny. A quickie at least." Pan smiled. "No Trunks, You have to go to work remember?" Trunks groaned and kissed Pan on the lips as an effort for her to let him stay here with her. "I don't…. I don't care if you kiss me…..you still…have to….go." Pan said between kisses. Trunks stopped his kissing and looked at her. "You know I don't like work." Pan tried to get off him. "And you also know that wherever I go you go." He stated mischievously. "What? That's not fair."

"Yes it is. Oh and you might want to cover that hickey on your neck. You know, for formal purposes." Pan's eyes went wide. "YOU GAVE ME A HICKEY!" she practically yelled, running towards the bathroom." I swear I didn't even know I did that until now. It must've been when…."

"Trunks I don't want to know when you gave this to me!" she shouted through the door. "All I want you to do is to let me stay here." Trunks smiled to himself. "There's a price." Pan came out wearing one of Trunks's shirts that she found in the bathroom. "And that would be?" she asked, her hands on her hips. Trunks winked at her and she nodded no. "You got too addicted over one night." She complained. "Ouch but you're right."

"You can stay, but I don't want you bugging me." Trunks nodded and got up to take a shower. "You want to join me?" he asked jokingly. Pan rushed out of the room and went to go make breakfast. As soon as she got there, she heard a knock. She went to go open it, but was shocked when she saw Vegeta. "Hey uh Vegeta."

"Where's Trunks?" he asked impatiently. "He's uh um taking a uh shower. Would you like something to eat?" she offered. Vegeta refused but he still came in. he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and stayed silent. Pan could feel the tension rising. *Man I hope he doesn't know.*

"Hey Pan?" Pan jumped when she heard her name. "Yes?"

"Why are you here?" Pan couldn't think straight. She was about to lie but was interrupted. "She's here because she had to do some dare." Trunks said. "So I'm guessing your stupid dare was for her to sleep with you?" he said back. Trunks looked pale. "No she uh is only here for the week." Vegeta laughed. "Really, Then why does she have your bite mark on her neck?" Trunks looked at Pan's neck. Pan then covered it up with her hand. "It's not that mating bite. You said it was the right side." Trunks tried to cover it up. "Hah, you're a terrible liar Trunks." Trunks then sat down followed by Pan. "Was it a full moon?" Pan looked at him confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just answer the question." Trunks then became suspicious as well. "No, but can you explain why?" Vegeta agreed. "Since you two are together for life now, you'll have to know the consequences and benefits from it." Pan was getting curious and Trunks was listening calmly. "First of all, who bit who?" He asked. "We both did."

"You're such an idiot Trunks. I hope you understand that she's the possessive type now?" Trunks looked at Pan like he was going to get it for sure. "Anyways, do you want to hear the good or bad news first?" They both agreed on good first. "Ok then, a benefit from your actions is that you can speak to each other telepathically. You can also locate each other whenever you want no matter if you can't sense the other. Finally, the moons will let you know when you guys can have any sexual activities."

They were both trying to register everything before asking questions. Then Pan spoke. "So what kinds of moons are dangerous?"

"Here's the way it works. A full moon _will_ get you pregnant no matter what. Even if you had some accident where you can't have kids anymore, you still will." Pan nodded, amazed at the information. "If it's a new moon, then you can be 100 percent sure that you won't get pregnant. The more full the moon, the more chances are of getting pregnant."

"So what's tonight's moon going to be? OW!" Trunks was immediately punched in the arm for saying that one. Vegeta laughed. "Are you ready for the bad news now?" They both looked at him and said yes. "OK, if one cheats on the other, be prepared to have your cheating friend killed." They looked at each other and back at him. "You can also shut down your telepathy."

"How's that bad?" asked Trunks. "It's bad because if one's in danger, you won't be able to find each other."

Trunks stayed silent, so his father would continue. "Oh and whatever side effects Pan gets when she's pregnant, you will get them too." He said with a smile. Trunks then looked like he was scared. "Oh and before I forget," He said before he left the house. "You two will go through different moods in about a few days, so be careful." He warned, and then flew out the door.

"Wow that was a lot of information." Pan agreed. "So when is the wedding?" He asked. "I don't know. I was hoping that your mom can plan it."

"Yeah I'm sure she would." All of a sudden Trunks fell to the ground. He was unconscious. "Oh my gosh Trunks!" She tried to wake him up but failed. She quickly ran to the house phone and dialed Bulma's house. "Hello?"

"Bulma its Pan! Trunks is unconscious!" as soon as she said those words Bulma and Bulla arrived. (Bulla flew Bulma there) "What happened?" Pan's eyes began to water. "I don't know. He was fine. He just fell."

"Ok sweetie don't cry. Everything will be all right. Help me get him on the couch please." She said. Pan laid him down. Bulma checked his temperature and his heart beating. "He's fine according to me." She said. She then pulled out a capsule and then a medical machine popped out. She placed a needle in Trunks's arm and took out blood. Pan tried not to freak out with the needle. She then quickly analyzed it.

"Has he eaten anything?" Pan nodded no. "Ok good."

"What's wrong with him Bulma?" Pan asked fearing that she might lose him. Bulma looked worried as well. She didn't know how she was going to tell Pan. "I can handle it Bulma."

"How many times has this happened?" Pan thought about it. "I've only seen him fall down in pain once but I'm pretty sure it's happened before. Bulma wrote down something then asked Bulla, "Take this to your father." She agreed and flew towards home. "Pan, I don't know how to say this but he's…" Bulma paused seeing the bite mark Pan had on her neck. "You two finally got together huh?" she smiled. "I always knew you two were perfect for each other."

Bulma's smile fell. "Pan, he's dying." She said breaking down into tears. Pan stayed still. No tears, no movement whatsoever. She walked towards Trunks. She then looked at Bulma. "How?" she asked in a bare whisper. "How?! How can he be dying when we finally found each other!" she yelled as her tears finally came out.

Bulma got up. "Pan, he has this disease. It's some Saiyan disease that….. That…..cannot be…..cured." she explained between sobs. Pan grabbed Trunks's hand. ~Please be ok Trunks. I want to be with you every day and night. Please come out of this safely. I don't care if it can't be cured. You're different. You will stay alive. ~

She thought in her mind. Trunks began to cough. He then got up quickly. "What happened? Why is my mom here?" he asked her, ignoring everyone's tears. "Trunks why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick?" Bulma asked. "What do you… oh uh I thought it was nothing so I ignored it. It only happened three times…. Well four if you count today."

"So you've past out 4 times!" yelled his mother. "No, I only felt pain in my chest 3 times. This was the first time I've fainted." He explained. He then noticed Pan on the floor crying. "Pan don't cry. I'm all better now." He said with a warm smile. "NO YOU'RE NOT TRUNKS! YOU'RE DYING!" she yelled at him. "What?" Trunks was confused. He looked at his mother for an explanation. "You have a Saiyan disease that's killing you. It's incurable and I don't know if your father has some antidote for it."

Trunks got up and walked where Pan was. He then hugged her with all his might, letting her know he was not going to leave her. Pan hugged back and cried harder than ever. Trunks began to cry too. Pan got up and walked towards Bulma. "Can't we wish for him to come back?" She asked. Trunks was amazed at her idea. "Of course!" Bulma Yelled. "You'll have to kill him first then." said Vegeta as he came in. "What? Why?" asked Bulma. If he dies with a natural disease, then he can't be brought back. I guess Gohan can kill him." He said with a light smirk.

"Why would my father kill him?" Vegeta looked at her. "Well he did mate with you." That was all she needed to hear. "So you want him to kill you?" she asked Trunks. "Uh ummm I guess." Bulma began to yell. "I don't want anyone killing my only son!" They all covered their sensitive ears. "Quiet down! He's going to be brought back anyways." Bulma glared at him.

"We need to find the dragon balls then." said Trunks. "How long do I have?"

"About a week." Bulma said. "Well we already have 3." He said. "What? We only have two. The one I found with Giru and the one you had." Pan said. "Remember, Goten has the other one." Pan agreed. "Then I guess we just need four more." She said.

"Ok now, you two will go looking for the other 4 dragon balls while me and Vegeta go get the other one from Goten." stated Bulma. They all agreed and took off.

~ days later~

Trunks prepared himself for the beating of a life time. He knocked on Gohan's door with Pan by his side. ~Remember get him so mad that he'll kill you no matter what. ~ Trunks agreed and looked at Pan. "What?"

"Nothing I just like seeing that cleavage." Pan blushed and smacked Trunks on the back of his head. Trunks smirked and slapped Pan on the ass. "Stop it." Trunks laughed. ~I'm practicing~ Pan looked at him. ~For what~ Gohan opened the door. "Hey guys." He said but was completely surprised at what he saw. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We're together and you can't do anything about it." Trunks stated firmly. "Really? That's Fantastic!" he said as he let them in. "See Pan, I told you, you would end up with him." Pan blushed. Trunks was worried. How was he supposed to get him angry when he agrees with the whole thing? Trunks then got an idea. He grabbed Pan by the waist and began to kiss her neck. "Trunks, calm down." said playing along. Gohan was feeling awkward. He then saw Trunks sucking on her skin. "Hey Trunks, can you calm down?" he asked.

Trunks kept on acting out of term. He then placed his hands on her ass which made Gohan get furious. Gohan Punched Trunks in the face and was sent flying. Pan began to worry that her dad will only _hurt_ him instead of _killing_ him.

"What's your problem Gohan? She's my mate anyways. I can do whatever I want to her." He said bravely. Gohan glared at him in shock and disbelief. "She's you what?" he asked threatening him to answer. "You heard me Gohan. She's _my mate_." He answered. Gohan turned Super Saiyan and started beating up Trunks. *At least I'll be brought back.* just then he felt an even harder pain, but it wasn't from Gohan. Trunks couldn't fight back or at least get up from the ground.

Pan saw how Trunks wasn't moving. "Trunks!" she yelled as she flew to him. Gohan powered down. "He isn't dead." Pan looked at her father. "That's not a good thing!" she shouted. Gohan looked at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"You were supposed to kill him, so he can be revived with the dragon balls. He's dying dad!" Gohan looked to see Videl, Vegeta, Bulma, and Goten surrounding Trunks and Pan. "Is he you know?" asked Goten. Pan nodded her head no but was now crying. "No Goten, he's not dead, but he's about to be." She said as she stood up. "Pan, don't worry. I'll just kill myself."

"Are you insane?! Then we can't bring you back because it'll be suicide!" she scolded. Trunks got up after the pain went away. "Ummm Gohan I'm sorry for the way I acted. Can you still kill me though? I don't want to be apart from Pan."

"I can't kill you Trunks." Gohan then started walking away. Pan looked at the ground. "I'll kill you Trunks." she said in a whisper that only Saiyans could hear. Everyone looked at her. "You're kidding right?" asked Vegeta. Pan nodded no. "If it's the only way, I'll do it. So, how about it Trunks?" Trunks walked up to her. He then gave her a warm smile. "I understand Pan, but are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't want to lose you."

"Ok then, how are you going to kill me?" he asked a little frightened. "The easiest way I can think of." She said with a smile. Trunks dropped his head. "Let me guess. The Kame Hame Ha wave?" Pan then got into her battle stance. "Yup. KAME ME!" she started. "Whoa! Let me drop my power down!" Trunks shouted. "HAME ME!" Everyone then began to move out of the way. Pan then started glowing. Her hair was turning blonde and her eyes were now tile.

Trunks was in for it now. He didn't know that killing him would make her this angry. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as her blast came in contact with her love. Trunks yelled out in pain, but he was soon gone and into the next world. There was silence. Pan walked away to where they kept all the dragon balls. She quickly arranged them in the proper order and called out for Shenron.

"What is you wish child?" asked Shenron. Pan looked up at the dragon. "I wish for the revival of Trunks Briefs!" she demanded. "Your wish shall now be granted!" there was a slash of lights and colors before anything else happened. The sky was still dark as ever. Nothing happened. Pan was getting angry. "Where is he!" she yelled. "The one you call Trunks cannot be brought back." He said. Pan's eyes were getting watery. "WHY NOT?"

"Trunks cannot be brought back because he has been selfishly murdered."

Everyone was confused. "What does that mean?" she asked. "It means he was killed so he wouldn't die a natural death." Pan felt like she was going to die right there. "Then…." She started. "I wish that he never got that stupid disease!"

"Your wish shall be granted!" he said. Once again lights stormed across the sky with lighting bolts. "Your wish has been granted!" Shenron then took his leave. After he left, so did the dragon balls. Pan then looked around for Trunks. She spotted him on the ground, trying to get up. "TRUNKS!" she cheered. "Hey Pan." He greeted when she hugged him. "Why am I here?" he asked. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Yeah ummm I was at work." Pan looked at him with confusion. "Do you even remember what happened?" Trunks smiled at her. He then gave Pan a passionate kiss on the lips.

Pan accepted the kiss. "I thought you forgot?" Trunks smiled at her. "How can I? Shenron was about to erase my memory, but he couldn't since we've already bonded." He explained. Pan hugged him as hard as she could. Trunks was trying to break free since she was killing him again. "Sorry."

"Heh its ok Pan….. Hey you look hot in Super Saiyan." He teased. Pan smiled and hit him on the arm. They then shared another deep passionate kiss.

YAY! I finished my first ever fanfiction! I apologize if it wasn't a GREAT ending but come on! I'll let all you guys know when my new fanfiction is ready to go! SEE YA GUYS!


	12. Vote

FINALLY! CHAPTER 10 IS UP AND GOING! I'M STARTING MY NEXT FANFICTION BUT I NEED A LITTLE HELP FROM YOU AWESOME PEOPLE! WHAT ARE YOUR IDEAS FOR MY NEXT STORY! 1-another TXP get together...2-a one-shot lemon...3-a sequel to this one...or 4-a medieval times TXP fic! THE DEADLINE TO VOTING IS THE 20TH SO VOTE PLEASE!


	13. AND THE WINNER IS

The WINNER IS... MEDIEVAL! thank you all for voting and i will post the new fanfic soon...(ok I feel sorry for the others who liked my other fanfic so I'm going to keep writing the sequel but it's going to take a little longer to post ok.) THANK YOU!


End file.
